


Kingdom of Glass

by Itsmebrynja



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elves, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), Forbidden Love, Half-Elves, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Segregation, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Switches POV eventually, Tags May Change, kirito is half-elf, some backround relationships but not strong enough for a seperate tag, you can read this without having watched TDP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmebrynja/pseuds/Itsmebrynja
Summary: The lands had been split long ago. Elves and magical creatures to the east- and the human kingdoms to the west.The hidden prince, Eugeo of Katolis, has always felt like something is being kept from him- a secret, a lie, or even a wish.His journey through life was set to be plain and boring- typical for royalty who are forced to marry, wage wars, and hate- but something changes that for him.Or, more specifically, someone.Kirigaya Kazuto was a hybrid- half elf, half human- yet he is allowed to stay within the walls of Katolis?Quinella has clearly given him permission, but she despises the elven race... So, why is he here?
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

"Eugeo...you know lady Quinella dislikes you studying magic..." Alice's voice rang through the palace library, startling the flaxen haired boy who was excitedly reading a book about primal magic.

The boy in query raised his head, a pout adorned on his face. He loved learning about magic- he found it very interesting. However, as a human he was unable to actually perform spells...

"I was simply reading, Alice..." He replied, slowly lowering the book. He knew Alice was mildly suspicious about his interests- but she had never asked him any questions. As a prince, it was recommended that he be educated, it however wasn't mandatory to be educated in magic. Especially primal magic.

Primal magic had originated from the land of Xadia- elves and magical creatures all have direct connections to one of the six primal sources- The Earth, the Sky, the Ocean, the Sun, Moon and the Stars. Eugeo was but a simple human, and had no such connections- but he enjoyed the draconic language nonetheless.

"If you are so enthralled by magic- why not ask sister Selka to teach you some dark magic?" Alice suggested, moving over to Eugeo and picking up one of the many books he had collected. Her face changed to one of curiosity to disappointment. "Lady Quinella even told you that you should try it..." She added.

Eugeo was never the type to go against direct orders- but this was something he blatantly disagreed with.

Dark magic does not connect to any of the Primal Sources. Instead, it draws upon the power within magical creatures themselves. The ease and potency of dark magic caused humans to hunt and poach magical creatures to harvest their energy. Shortly put, Eugeo did not want to _kill_ magical creatures just to perform some spells. He'd much rather learn about primal magic, and not be able to perform any spells, than _that_.

"Thank you for the suggestion but- I'd rather not partake in that." Eugeo said, he stood up and started to pile his books into one stack. He wanted to get away from this conversation as quickly as possible. Alice was always so determined, and he felt bad when he had to turn her ideas down. Her heart was in the right place, but Eugeo couldn't agree with a lot of the things she said- in regards to lady Quinella's orders.

"You know Selka wouldn't mind teaching you... we're your sisters, if there's anything you need help with, we'll always be here." Alice advised. She ended up helping Eugeo with placing books back on the shelf, she clearly hadn't finished declaring her intentions. " _Is_ there something you need help with?" She added.

Eugeo felt a sigh escape him, then quickly regained his display. It was improper of a prince to act so lethargic.

"No, I apologise, I just don't find interest in dark magic as I do in primal magic." He explained, his head was starting to hurt- this conversation will end up going in circles if he didn't end it soon. "It's not important- plus, lady Quinella has allowed me to start training with the sword- I wouldn't have time to learn dark magic as well."

Alice gave a firm nod, placing the last book on the shelf.

"Well, alright. Sword fighting would probably suit you more than dark magic anyway, your soul is too kind for such darkness." Alice had a warm smile on her face, she was such an understanding sister to Eugeo- it often made him feel guilty. "I'll see you at dinner, Eugeo." She finished, and gave a polite bow.

Eugeo watched as she left the library, and he was tempted to pick up his books again- however he chose against it when he noticed the time. It wasn't long till dinner, and he probably had servants searching for him- the damning of being royalty meant dressing up for every meal.

As if on cue, the royal servant- Miss Suguha he believed her name to be- had appeared at the entrance of the library.

"I had a feeling I would find you here- your dress for meal time is ready in your chambers, lord." She said, bowing her head appropriately. Eugeo hated it when people called him lord, but he didn't have the power to stop them from doing it. If the servants were caught calling royalty by their name- they were immediately banished, or even _executed_.

"Thank you very much Miss Suguha- I will depart there right away. You may treat yourself to rest in your quarters for the evening." Eugeo replied, with a warm smile on his face- she returned the gesture, and started walking off.

Eugeo stayed for a few moments, taking a look at some more books of the shelves before finally taking his leave. Lady Quinella was usually okay if he was only a few minutes late to dinner, but he knew not to make a habit out of it. It was improper of a prince to act so selfishly.

He walked alone through the grand corridor, the only people being the few slaves- who simply bowed their heads at his passing. It was a bit lonesome living in a palace, and not being able to be treated as a person. Eugeo did not take his place in the world for granted however, he did want to become a good king one day. He wanted to make the kingdom of Katolis a better place to live.

Eugeo shook his head- he wasn't doubting the current King and Queen's ruling, he just thinks that some things could be different...

-

Dinner was uneventful as always- the royal family were all dressed up and sat proper, like always. The servants bought out plates of food- like always.

Nothing interesting ever happened, it was the same thing every single day Eugeo spent at this palace.

"Eugeo dear, you look distracted. Is there something on your mind?" Quinella asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We will talk after dinner, for now please recall your manners. A prince must play their role, even in the walls of the palace." She added.

"Yes, my Lady." Eugeo replied, and did as she had said. Straightening his posture, and waiting patiently for the others to begin eating. He noticed Alice and Selka's worried looks, but decided to pay them no mind for now.

The meals were luckily always fulfilling, Eugeo hates to think that the people of the city could be going hungry these days. The food trade with the kingdom Duren had substantially dropped, even though it was the kingdom that had the most luscious lands and bountiful harvest-something had happened and they refused to offer as much of their supplies as they used to.

By 'something had happened', it was a royalty problem. Lady Quinella and Lady Sortiliena, of Duren, had had a disagreement over something. She never told Eugeo what had happened- except that she will soon be sorting the issue out.

-

Eugeo and the others had all retreated to their chambers by now, another routinely event that happened without question.

He was currently sat at his study, writing down some new spells he had learned in the library today. The words all felt vaguely familiar to him- but he had narrowed it down to just having studied them for so long.

There was a soft knock at his door, making him flinch. That usually wasn't part of the routine, but a few things had happened out of place today so it wasn't that surprising.

He stood up, pushing his chair respectively under the desk, and made his way over to the door.

He may not look completely presentable at the moment, but it was the evening and the only people that would disturb royalty at this hour was someone of equal status. He was expecting it to be Alice or Selka.

But instead, as he opened the door, he was greeted by his mother- Lady Quinella- dressed in her night gown. Her hair, that would usually be flowing loose, was tied up in a loose bun, yet she still had that undeniable beauty of a young queen.

"Eugeo dear, do not think I had forgotten about our earlier conversation. I am here to speak with you." She said, her tone was serious, but still held the care of a mother.

Eugeo felt a little more comfortable, and opened the door further for her to walk in.

"I apologise for my uncivil behaviour before... I was distracted, my lady." Eugeo said, and allowed himself to bow his head. Just because lady Quinella was his mother, it didn't mean he should treat her with any less respect a servant should.

"It is all right Eugeo, dear. There is no need for such formalities here..." She replied, and began to look around his chambers. Her gaze lingered suspiciously long on his study desk, and Eugeo already knew what she was about to say. "You've been studying primal magic again haven't you?"

Eugeo wrung his hands together nervously, then gave an affirmative nod.

"As much as I dislike it, there is nothing against you simply learning draconic... it might even come in useful one day." Quinella added, she picked up one of the many books laying around the room. "Just don't get so distracted like you did today. You are a simple human, and the only spells we can perform are those of black magic."

Eugeo let himself relax slightly, he didn't want to be accused of going against royal expectations. Even if the idea of being a prince was a little tiring, he was enjoying his life as it was.

"Do not worry, Lady, I am simply intrigued by the language and the meanings behind certain words." Eugeo reassured. Quinella gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, and it almost looked fake, it was another thing that didn't usually happen.

"I have another thing to discuss with you Eugeo. You may want to sit down, dear." She said, and moved to sit on the bed herself, patting the space beside her.

The quick conversation change was a little surprising, and Eugeo couldn't help but feel he had done something terribly wrong. All the little mistakes he had made in his life came bubbling to the surface, and he began to feel a little dizzy.

Eugeo quickly went to sit down, mumbling a small 'excuse me' for manners- something he had been taught to say as a young boy.

"A proposition has been made with the Kingdom Duren, it will help us with our problems." She started, and bought a hand up to Eugeo's hair, the action would have been comforting to him, had he not been panicking so greatly.

Quinella paused momentarily, seemingly asking herself if this was the right course of action.

"You are to be wed, to Princess Tiese Shtolienen, of Duren."

Eugeo wasn't too stunned by the proclamation- he was expecting a royal marriage somewhen in his life. However he hadn't been expecting it to come up so soon, he was only eighteen after all.

Eighteen wasn't considered old enough to be experienced or wise. Eugeo would not be allowed to become a king- not that he could at the moment anyway, King Bercouli was still alive and ruling the kingdom of Katolis with Lady Quinella successfully... yet he felt this marriage would bring on a lot of responsibilities too soon for his liking.

"...When is this supposed to happen?" He replied, his nerves finally calming.

Quinella gave him a smile, one that told Eugeo she was proud of him for not overreacting or rejecting the idea as soon as he'd heard it.

"The wedding is to be held nine months from now- there will be royal balls and gatherings to get the two of you acquainted, but we are waiting until your nineteenth birthday. She will be turning eighteen within the months of waiting too. She is a lovely girl I have heard, I am hoping you will get along." She informed, her tone light.

Eugeo gave a firm nod- he wasn't upset, it could even be nice to have someone around who wasn't his immediate family. Plus it would mean the uniting of two kingdoms- a peace would be declared, and the kingdom of Katolis would no longer have a shortage of food.

Quinella left Eugeo's chambers not long after, leaving him to think on the proposition.

_I hope she'll be nice..._

Eugeo thought about what this girl might look like, and strangely enough he couldn't really think of any features he might find attractive on a partner. He paid those thoughts no mind, and just assumed he'd know once he saw her.

Eugeo found himself bundled up in his blankets, and he stared at the ceiling joylessly.

Maybe he wasn't truly ready to get married... he felt like there was still something he had to do. Something that needed doing before... before what?

-

The morning went along as usual, dressing up for breakfast, greeting Alice, Selka and any other royals he would see.

Eugeo was tasked with another swordsmanship lesson after breakfast, and it was probably one of the more exciting things he got to do in the palace.

His teacher was one of the royal guards- her name was Miss Fanatio. She was a master in the art of sword craft, and she had stood out so much in her time as a swords-women in the training academy, that she had received a personal request from King Bercouli to become one of the royal guards.

Now, she had the duty of training prince Eugeo- an honour that was taken highly.

Eugeo didn't know that training him in sword craft was such a large responsibility, he assumed that it was just mandatory. He didn't know that Miss Fanatio had the choice not to teach him, but he still thought highly of his teacher.

"Sir Eugeo, you are five minutes late!" Fanatio humoured, a soft smile on her face.

She was already suited in training armour, and she looked as if she had been waiting a little longer than just 'five minutes'.

"S-sorry Miss- I lost track of time. But I'm ready to start when you are!" Eugeo replied. He didn't mind when people would treat him as a mutual- or as much as he knew about being treated normally- it made him feel more like a person, rather than someone known just as a prince.

"Don't worry. Alright, let's get started."

They sparred for at least two hours, stopping a few times so Fanatio could show him special sword skills, and different ways to position his blade.

In the end, they had both tired each other out, and decided to call it a day.

Eugeo always enjoyed sparring, he found it just as thrilling as learning about magic. It was one of the few things that made him smile, and feel more human.

As he was walking to the baths, he noticed Lady Quinella waiting for him, it wasn't too unusual, but surprised him nonetheless.

"Eugeo! I am glad to see you had a successful lesson. You did well, no?" She said, waving a hand to one of the servants, asking them to bring some clean clothes for Eugeo.

"Yes, Miss Fanatio is a very good teacher. She has taught me lot's of skills today." He replied, Quinella gave him a soft pat on the shoulder.

"I just wanted to inform you that you may go to the city tomorrow, it has now been a month since your last visit."

 _Ah, so that was what she wanted_.

Eugeo was only allowed to venture to the city twice a month.

He was something of a 'hidden prince'. The citizens of Katolis were aware there was a prince, soon to take over reign of the kingdom, but they had never seen him. Lady Quinella wanted him to remain anonymous, something to do with protecting him, but she knew she shouldn't keep him in the palace for his whole life. Even _her_ parents hadn't been _that_ restrictive.

So, Eugeo was allowed two days a month to adventure the city, he was told to remain discreet and not raise any suspicion. He had to hide his face with a cloak and hood, and not speak to anyone except vendors at market stalls.

"Oh, thank you. I will take up on that, and visit in the morning if that is okay, Lady." He replied, bowing slightly.

Quinella made a satisfied sound, and by then the servant had returned with Eugeo's spare change of clothes. He thanked them gratefully, and excused himself to the bath room.

He was delighted to know he could visit the city tomorrow, it was times like that when he felt his most happy. The market was his favourite place to go, he believed it to be the most lively place he had seen. He also really liked the public gardens...

At that thought, he relaxed in the baths.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning went like any other, the only difference being that Eugeo had left for the city not too long ago. Alice was his guard up to the forest outside the city, she was also trained in sword craft, and she didn't trust the royal guards to keep Eugeo hidden.

He was currently upon his horse, it wasn't that far of a ride to get to the city. However he had to take a longer route, so people wouldn't see that he had came from the palace.

"We're almost there, Rose! I wish I was allowed to take you into the city with me..." Eugeo spoke to his horse, running a hand through her mane.

"You speak to her as if she understands you, Eugeo." Alice commented, an amused expression on her face.

"I know she doesn't understand... but she knows I am a friend." He replied, stroking his horse once more.

"We are very close to the forest edge though, I should be leaving you now. If someone were to see you with me, they'd immediately make connections." Alice said, and halted her horse.

Eugeo hadn't realised how close they actually were, and pulled his hood over his head.

"Thank you again, for riding with me Alice. I will see you later, when I am to return home." Eugeo said, and watched as Alice gave a small wave before riding off.

Eugeo pulled at the reigns lightly, urging his horse to go onward. He watched the forest around him, fascinated by the creatures that roamed them. They never got any animals within the palace walls, Lady Quinella made sure there was no space for them to enter- but it was also to avoid assassins from entering too...

The trees began to space out the closer he got to the city entrance, from the route he took it would look like he had come from the city of Duren. It was never unusual to get visitors in Katolis, so the guards usually let Eugeo in without any worries.

As he approached the gates, he felt that bubble of excitement he oh-so-rarely got. The kind of feeling that makes you feel alive, and free. Eugeo could get used to the feeling of being free, it was a lot better than being stuck in a palace all day. But he wouldn't complain, he knew that he was more privileged than others...

"Good morning traveller! Please dismount and disarm before entering the Kingdom of Katolis." The guard announced, and Eugeo followed the order.

He gave Rose one more pat on the neck, and watched as she was taken to the stables.

"Welcome to Katolis, sir." Was said, as Eugeo walked through the gates.

-

Eugeo loved the markets, they were one of his favourite places to go. He found them so joyous and friendly. Every vendor at their stalls had a smile on their face, and anyone could tell that they enjoyed the market just as much as Eugeo did.

He especially liked the stalls that sold literature or baked goods. Every time Eugeo would visit, he would buy some sweets or jam- and would either enjoy them in the city or bring them back to Alice and Selka in the palace.

Today, Eugeo decided to try a sweet he had never eaten before- they were called honey pies, they didn't serve them at the palace.

Biting into the pie was probably the most satisfying thing in the world- honey was such a luxury, as bees didn't necessarily like Katolis' land. A lot of them had been used by people interested in dark magic... it was as if the bees had left on purpose.

The honey tasted like liquid gold, it spilled out of the flaky pastry- still warm from baking- pooling in his mouth with just the right amount of sweetness. The pastry was just as rewarding, even if it wasn't as soft as other baked goods, it was just right. Not too much, so it would soak up all the honey and make it less satisfying, and not too little- which would just end up leaving a mess.

Eugeo was stuck in a world of his own, feeling overwhelmed by the extraordinary taste of the sweet. He'd _definitely_ be getting these again- if there wasn't a shortage of honey the next time he visited.

Eugeo looked up, watching the lively market as he ate.

He watched the children weave in between people's legs- probably playing games- bumping someone's basket every now and then. He watched women choose fresh goods from the stalls, and how everyone seemed to know each other.

Hate seemed to either not exist, or was very well hidden, in the market square, everyone was happy and smiling. This was Katolis- the kingdom he was soon to rule over.

Eugeo suddenly felt anxious- would he ruin the peace that was so evident here? Would he be a bad king? Maybe he should convince Lady Quinella to make Alice queen, and have _her_ rule the land instead...

Eugeo knew it was useless thinking, especially now that he was supposed to be wed.

While he didn't really have an issue with the person he was matched with, he just had an inkling feeling that something was going to happen.

He wasn't sure what- and it was probably just his thoughts running amiss...

There was a loud shout that snapped Eugeo from his thoughts. It was a guttural sound, completely going against what he was previously thinking about how peaceful it was.

Eugeo wasn't sure if he should get involved- as Quinella told him to remain discreet. Getting into fights would surely go against that order.

However, he was suddenly very curious. The other citizens seemed to share that emotion, so, in a way, if he was to ignore the situation... it would make him seem out of place. Right? He should blend in with the crowd, and act curious too.

So that's what he did.

Eugeo stood up, and followed some of the people that began walking towards the yell. He was just going to have a look. After all, this was soon to be his kingdom, it would be useful to know what his people didn't like...

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd that had formed, in the middle was a beautiful fountain- but there was something more important happening, and he didn't have time to study the architecture in the market square...

There were two men, fairly large- they must be soldiers since they wore a uniform that held Katolis' colours- they were hovering over a smaller looking boy, he looked about Eugeo's age.

Eugeo felt anger rise up in his chest- while he didn't know _why_ this person was being obviously _threatened_ \- it was wrong to try and hurt someone when they looked as if they couldn't physically defend themselves.

"Your kind isn't wanted here- _leave_." One of the larger men spat, the venom was clear in his tone of voice.

Eugeo didn't know what he had meant by 'your kind', was the smaller boy of a different culture?

He noticed the crowd had started to shout, insults and accusations were thrown towards the boy- yet Eugeo still didn't understand, and he was getting angry.

He took another look at the boy- he was dressed in all black, clothes weren't usually dyed that colour, and the only people that wore it were dark mages. Was he a dark mage? Did the people not like him because of that? No that can't be right... they know that Selka practises the art, and they wouldn't go against something that was supported and encouraged by the royal family.

"Get up! And get _out_ of this city- _elf_." Someone threatened near by.

 _Elf?_ There are no elves in Katolis...

That didn't seem right- Lady Quinella had made sure that no elves could cross the border... what was so special about this one? Why weren't the guards getting involved? Eugeo knew there was something wrong about this, Quinella wouldn't let just _any_ elf reside in her kingdom...

Before he knew it, Eugeo had walked towards the two heavy-set men, standing in front of the darkly dressed boy. He didn't truly know what he was doing, but if Lady Quinella hadn't banished this stranger from Katolis, then surely there was a reason he was here.

"Stop this! Just let him leave in peace, he has not harmed you." Eugeo said, his mouth moving before he had fully thought out his intentions.

This was the opposite of what he was supposed to be doing! It didn't help that he was mysteriously wrapped in a cloak, hiding half of his face, it just made him look even more suspicious.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it? Huh? You don't appear to be a strong soldier, I could just knock you down in a second." One of the men replied, a sick smile on his face.

Eugeo made sure to take in their appearances- they could cause trouble later, and it would be useful to pick them out in case they needed to be imprisoned.

"He is a citizen of Katolis, just like _yourself_. Let him do his business without trouble- or I am _sure_ you will regret it in the long run." Eugeo ordered, he was unaware if his words spoke true. This boy could _really_ be some kind of trespasser or thief- but from the way he had been acting, it seemed unlikely.

The larger man huffed, he didn't look intimidated by Eugeo's threat, but it seems Eugeo's words were, in the end, true. They walked away, and the crowd seemed to dissipate with them.

A few eyes gazed suspiciously at Eugeo, the kind of eyes that made him feel a bit uneasy. This event would hopefully be forgotten by the time he next visited... he didn't want people thinking he was some kind of... criminal? What would they think he was?

"Sorry about them, do you need any hel-" Eugeo had began talking, but once he turned, the boy was already gone.

-

The walk back to the gates was uneventful. He met up with Alice at a certain point in the forest, so he had some protection on his way home.

"So, did you do anything enjoyable in the city today, Eugeo?" Alice asked, and she gave him a warm smile.

Eugeo felt his heart rate pick up slightly, there was no way he could tell Alice about the incident in the market square. If she knew that he had drawn attention to himself, he was sure she'd inform Lady Quinella- and he'd never be able to visit again.

"...I tried some different sweets. Next time, I will be sure to bring some for you and Selka. They were divine!" Eugeo gushed.

He wasn't lying- those pies really had been delicious, and were certainly a highlight to his day.

"Eugeo, you have such a sweet-tooth. You know you can request certain foods that you would like to be served in the palace, right?" She replied- but her face suddenly turned serious, and she held up a finger to her lips.

Eugeo watched quietly as Alice placed a hand on the hilt of her sword- he hadn't heard anything, so he was curious to know what had gotten Alice so worried all of a sudden.

"We should keep moving, I suddenly feel uneasy." Alice gulped, her gaze shifting throughout the treeline.

Eugeo nodded, keeping an eye out for anything strange.

"What did you hear?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"...I...I _don't know_." Alice whispered.

And from those few words, Eugeo felt just as uneasy as Alice.

-

Luckily, they had made it through the forest with no interruptions. Though, the feeling of being watched was definitely there- when Alice and Eugeo were in the forest.

Alice had informed the guards that they had heard something, and they went out on a patrol.

These days, there's no knowing when an assassin could claim one of the royals' lives.

Right now, Eugeo was with Alice and Selka in the library. It was evening, and they had decided to treat themselves with tea and cake. It was a sort of 'get together', where they just talked. Not as royalty, but as _family_.

Eugeo cared about his sisters, they were his closest friends growing up, and he didn't want to lose such a special bond.

"How was the city today, Eugeo?" Selka asked, she was beaming. Her and Eugeo hadn't got much time to talk lately. She had been too busy with her studies, and Eugeo too busy with... prince stuff?

"It was good, I really enjoy visiting it. It's so different to the palace, and everyone's always nice." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. Eugeo thinks it would taste better with some honey...

"I can't wait until _I_ can go into the city..." She groaned in reply, and Eugeo couldn't help but laugh.

"Selka, you _can_ visit the city. You just need to ask, and a royal guard will accompany you. Unlike our dear brother here, you are not being kept a secret." Alice added, her tone showing that she was amused.

Selka pouted in return, and her gaze landed on the cake that was on the table- Eugeo found it highly amusing to see her expression change from distressed to jubilant, in just a matter of seconds.

"I know I can, but Eugeo can visit without a guard. He gets to act like a normal person, and isn't practically _worshipped_ on the streets..." Selka says, taking a large bite from the cake. It didn't matter about eating etiquette when she was around her siblings.

"Selka, you should be grateful that they don't hate us. Some royal families can be despised... like up in Del Bar..." Alice mused, placing her tea cup on the table.

"What happened with Del bar's royal family?" Eugeo asked. He was never really involved in political discussions. Lady Quinella wanted Alice to be educated in that, and Eugeo was to be educated on being a prince before anything else.

"They say that Queen Asuna had a child out of wed-lock... and that's not even the worst of it. She had the child with an _elf_." She admitted, her expression was unreadable.

"An elf? How did that happen?" Selka asked, taking the words right from Eugeo's mouth.

"Technically speaking- he was a hybrid. Half-elf, half-human. So they didn't punish her as much as they would have." Alice said.

Eugeo was slightly amazed- there were people out there that had no issue with elves, despite the ongoing wars and never ending conflict.

The kingdom of Del Bar was pretty far from the border, and Katolis, so Eugeo had never visited. But he had heard that they never sent any troops when the kingdom of Katolis requested them- perhaps this Queen Asuna was not on our side?

Or was she doing the _right_ thing?

"Incredible... so they have elf blood running through the family now... Is the child that was created an heir to the throne?" Eugeo wondered, already thinking about the outcomes that would happen when an elf- or, well, _half_ -elf- was on the throne. Or would it be half-half elf? Quarter-elf?

"I believe so... Princess Yui, the next Queen of Del Bar. A hybrid, hated by her kingdom... it's a bit upsetting, really." Alice replied.

The conversation seemed to end on them all silently agreeing, and they resumed their meaningless conversations.

The cake wasn't all that pleasant, though Selka seemed to enjoy it.

"Say... if you were to rule the kingdom... would you find peace with the land of Xadia, or would you continue the war?" Eugeo asked. It was a thought that had crossed his mind many times.

This war was caused by mistakes of the past, and immoral hatred to beings that held the power of magic. It was wrong, Eugeo knew that. Humans and elves could work together, but...

"The elves are against the use of dark magic... I don't think they'd want peace until we refused to practice it." Selka replied, she looked a little troubled by Eugeo's question.

"I think, deep down, peace will never be achievable. There is too much hate in the human kingdoms, it requires just as much strength to find peace, as it does to continue wars..." Alice advised.

Eugeo noticed the suspicious looks he was getting from his sisters. He never went against Lady Quinella's beliefs and orders. She had told him all about the elves hatred towards humans, how they claimed the humans were lesser beings. 'Elves are against us, just as we are against them.' She had told him.

Eugeo didn't know what to think any more... after seeing that elf being bullied in the market square, he wasn't sure he believed Lady Quinella's claims...

"What do you think, Eugeo?" Selka asked. "You are the heir to the throne, this will eventually be something _you_ have to decide..."

Eugeo wrung his hands together- he didn't know what he wanted. He knew that this segregation was wrong, humans and elves were practically the same. The only difference is that elves were able to perform magic, and had pointy ears.

"I think... maybe-"

Eugeo was interrupted by Lady Quinella walking into the room.

Alice and Selka never got to hear the answer Eugeo was going to give.


	3. Chapter 3

"Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they?" Selka whined, pulling at her dress slightly.

Eugeo sighed, shaking his head.

"This one is important, we have to meet the princess I am to be wed to." He said.

It was a nerve-wracking evening so far, Lady Quinella had pulled this ball out of the blue. She claimed that she had been planning it for months, but that didn't really make sense.

She had told Eugeo that the marriage proposition was fairly recent, so either she had been keeping the idea from him until it was almost time for this royal ball- or she had really been successful in starting such an event so short notice.

"...How are you feeling about that?" Selka asked, she seemed to be the most concerned about this wedding that was supposed to happen. Although she hadn't spoken her mind yet.

"I feel... okay. I haven't met her yet, but I have heard great things. She would make a good wife, I am sure." Eugeo replied. He still felt weird, thinking about having a wife at such a young age. Even if it would be months from now...

"Yes I agree... but that is not what I meant. Do you actually _want_ to get married?" She said, her voice low.

Eugeo fumbled around with one of his necklaces- he hadn't really given his own opinion much thought. He believed that the kingdom and Lady Quinella's wishes should go before him.

In truth, no. He wasn't ready to get married yet. He didn't feel like making a life commitment at this young of an age, he hadn't even had a partner before. He had no experience with love, or being loved- romantically- so he was afraid.

Why did he have to get thrown into such a life? The people in the city probably have a lot more experience than he does with every day emotions. There are probably children as young as twelve, who have loved and gotten their hearts broken.

Why didn't he get his heart broken at a young age? Why didn't he get to experience these things?

He has heard stories- that heartbreak makes you the person you are today. Makes you a stronger person- that it is better to have loved and _lost_... than to have never loved at all.

Eugeo didn't want to get his heart broken without having experienced it yet... but, was that really something to wish for? He's heard it can really hurt a person...

"Selka, Eugeo! It is time, royalty is arriving. We must get into position." Alice had popped her head round the corner, she was wearing a beautiful dress- similar to Selka's- adorned in Katolis' colours. She was also wearing a mask, Eugeo had almost forgotten that it was a masquerade...

"Already? Oh, now isn't the time for me to feel nervous!" Selka smiled, grabbing Eugeo's hand. Alice walked towards him, placing a white mask over the top half of his face. It would have completely covered his eyes too, if not for two holes that allowed him to see.

All in all, this was just another way of keeping Eugeo secret. The citizens of Katolis were allowed to attend the ball, as long as Eugeo kept his appearance hidden. That meant his face and hair should not be visible.

Selka began to pull him along, and they followed Alice to the thrones that were placed at the end of the ballroom.

There were already a lot of people there- royalty from other kingdoms, and the royal guard had even been allowed to attend. There were also many citizens, who had dressed and masked up specifically for the occasion. Eugeo recognised some of the market vendors within the crowd, and felt a little nervous.

He didn't want them to recognise him.

Eugeo felt himself getting pushed into his seat, and watched as Lady Quinella hovered above him.

"Look at you dear... So well kept, it makes me sombre, thinking you will leave me so soon." She whispered, reaching a hand up to adjust Eugeo's outfit.

He felt himself grow cold with anxiety, he was about to meet his soon to be wife- should he call her his fiancée yet? It didn't feel right, he hadn't even met her yet. Though, knowing this, there was no escaping his destiny, he _will_ marry her.

"Remember to keep your mask on, we don't want anyone knowing who you are just yet." Quinella finished, giving him a sweet smile.

"No need to worry, the mask stays on..." Eugeo replied, tightening the straps that held the mask in place. "Will the lords and ladies of Duren be wearing masks, also?" He added.

As if on cue, there was a rhythmic fanfare of trumpets, sounding through the ballroom. Citizens made way for the coming royalty by parting, making a wide pathway towards the thrones.

Eugeo felt his hands clam up, as he raised from his seat- along with everyone else- it was time. He looked over to Alice and Selka, watching them adjust their masks and dresses nervously. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

He turned back to the tall, main doors, watching as they burst open. There was a row of guards at the front, holding banners which showed Duren's colours. They started walking towards Lady Quinella and King Bercouli, who were stood slightly in front of Eugeo and the others.

"Your highness', we are thankful for the invitation to your royal ball." Began one of the guards, he was bent over in a deep bow- showing his utmost respect. "Queen Sortiliena and King Golgorosso of Duren, will now accompany you at this fine gathering."

Eugeo didn't really know what this guard was going on about, he knew that you had to express pleasantries when speaking to royalty, but couldn't the King and Queen speak for themselves? Is that something he had to learn not to do? Was it inappropriate of royalty to speak their mind..?

"Thank you for arriving, you may allow your majesties to enter." Bercouli replied, nodding his head.

The guard did one final bow before returning to the main doors. Silence filled the ballroom, as everyone awaited the arrival of Duren's royalty.

Eugeo knew that they would also be seeing the future queen of Katolis, Princess Tiese was going to be attending as well- it was the whole point of this gathering.

Once again, Eugeo was filled with an uncomfortable feeling. It was getting repetitive now- he didn't know if he was simply just anxious to meet her, or if it was something else... He didn't know what that emotion could be, and he didn't want to admit to it being anything along the lines of distaste.

The first person to walk in was Queen Sortiliena, her dress was stunning, and her mask looked specially made. King Golgorosso was standing next to her, looking just as royally dressed. They were very powerful people, that was to be expected from a King and Queen, but they also looked very friendly.

Sortiliena was greeting the civilians as she walked towards the throne, her brown hair reflecting the light every so often. There was an underlying confidence in her demeanour, and it made Eugeo feel a little timid.

"Lady Quinella, a pleasure to be here. I am glad this opportunity has come afloat. Our Tiese will be arriving in a separate carriage very soon, there was a mishap earlier. We wanted to avoid being late." Sortiliena said, her tone sweet. Although half her face was covered by a mask, she was clearly smiling.

This gave Eugeo a bit of hope. If the Queen of Duren was so unbelievably friendly, then the princess should be very similar.

Eugeo knows himself that the King and Queen both have ways of teaching a prince/princess their manners, Lady Quinella had taught him useful things. However she wasn't necessarily the best at teaching him positive emotions- going back to his previous thoughts of not experiencing any love. It didn't help that Eugeo had been confined in the palace walls- for his safety- for the majority of his life.

"Wonderful, please make yourself comfortable. We will begin our festivities when Princess Tiese arrives." Quinella replied, waving a hand towards a buffet that people have already started raiding. "There is a table designated to suit your dietary needs, as well as some seating. If there are any issues, please inform me." She added.

Eugeo watched as the two bowed, and made there way over to the table. There were two guards who followed them constantly, and if Eugeo had truly cared he might have been offended. Eugeo was taught that Katolis had the best fighting force in all of the kingdoms, were the King and Queen of Duren afraid that Katolis' guards weren't good enough?

He didn't know, and honestly speaking, he didn't mind. Eugeo wondered if Quinella or Bercouli thought the same, but he'd never know.

-

When princess Tiese had finally arrived, there were a lot of thoughts running through his head.

She was truly beautiful- magnificent even- her physical appearance had shook him right to the core. A bubbly feeling found it's way in Eugeo's gut, and for some reason he felt a little guilty for practically falling for her- just because she was pretty.

He couldn't see her face however, and that had annoyed him. The downside of being a hidden prince meant he was not allowed to reveal himself yet. He knew that the time would come- but that would be in nine months, when the wedding would take place. That would most likely be the only time he'd be allowed to show his face- meaning every public ball, till then, was going to be a masquerade...

The introduction was very short-lived, Eugeo hadn't been expecting it. They had simply bowed to one another, shared pleasantries then she left to be with Sortiliena and Golgorosso.

"What do you think about her then?" Selka asked, pulling Eugeo from his inner turmoil.

"She's... really pretty." He replied.

It was a dry answer- he knew- but it was the truth. Princess Tiese was a thing of beauty, her red hair had been one of the first things he noticed, the way it was unbound- yet stayed in it's place. Every step she took caused it to sway, Eugeo couldn't take his eyes off such a wonderful sight.

But, Eugeo didn't _know_ her yet. She could be a really bad person inside, or something like that. He doubted it though- especially after seeing the way Sortiliena treated other people, there was no doubt that Tiese had a kind soul.

So why was he hoping that she doesn't?

Eugeo didn't know- but there was something about this situation that made him feel incredibly guilty. He knew she was perfect, he was struck by her from the very first moment he laid eyes on her.

But there was this feeling... he felt like he wasn't _supposed_ to like her. While the butterflies still fluttered in his stomach, his heart was aching. Like it was telling him that this wasn't right.

"You're right. If I didn't know any better, you look head over heels for her already!" Selka exclaimed, her smile only just visible.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far yet, Selka. I don't know anything about her." Eugeo flushed. He fiddled with his mask nervously, pulling at the strings every now and then.

It was getting hot, he didn't enjoy having to cover his head. The mask he could probably deal with, but the hood of his cloak was making it uncomfortable.

"I think I am going to step outside, the ballroom has become very crowded." Eugeo said, already starting to walk away.

"Be careful, do not let anyone see you without your mask..." Selka said, giving a small wave.

Eugeo noticed that she had went to talk to a guard- probably to keep an eye on him- but he decided to ignore it for now. He knew that there would always be a guard nearby, there was no way Eugeo was allowed to go anywhere by himself during a public event, when the citizens knew he was the prince- but didn't _know-_ know him.

Also, the risk of assassins at these events was even higher than usual, so Eugeo had to be extra cautious if he was leaving the building.

He wasn't going to go somewhere rash however, he would most likely roam the gardens. Just enough time for him to remove his hood- he knew the mask would be too much of a risk, people would find out who he is immediately.

If _that_ happened, he wouldn't have the same feeling when walking through the city. He liked being treated normally, and he didn't want that to change when he was outside the palace walls.

Eugeo began walking towards the large doors, everyone was too preoccupied with mingling, and chatting, to notice that he was leaving- but he knew the guards had at least been notified. Thanks to Selka.

-

The cold air was a blessing. It made Eugeo cool almost instantly, seeming to flush all the stuffy thoughts from his mind.

There was too much going on at the moment, and he couldn't fully concentrate. The thoughts about Tiese earlier had made him feel a little dizzy, and he knew that it _had_ to have been the rushed concerns that made him feel like that- he hadn't drank any alcohol, so that was clearly out of the picture.

Eugeo let out a deep sigh, all his worries- temporarily- melting away.

He looked up, the garden wasn't too far ahead. There were a few people around, but they could easily be avoided. Plus, even if they did see Eugeo- as much as he hates to say it- he can use his authority to tell them to leave. Although, he didn't feel the need to do that, and he'd only do that as a last resort.

There were many negatives with being a hidden prince- but he had already complained a lot about this- there was nothing he could do for now.

Eugeo wondered if perhaps Princess Tiese was a hidden princess, if- maybe- she knew what it was like to suffer. He doubted it, but it would make him feel less alone.

Alice and Selka were both well-known in the city, they were praised and greeted whenever they were seen. There were even aspiring dark mages, who would reach out to Selka and ask her about specific spells. Selka would always love being asked about it, she didn't see much negativity in using dark magic- not as much as Eugeo did.

Sometimes, Eugeo was jealous.

He wanted to be known, praised even, for the things that he could do... but to be honest, Eugeo wasn't all that good at anything.

Sure, he could swing a sword, he knew how to read and write.

But there was nothing... _special._

Nothing like what Selka and Alice have- even Alice was well known. She didn't specifically have a certain skill, like Selka did. But she was smart, beautiful and strong.

Everything Eugeo _wasn't_...

He let those thoughts slip for now, he just wanted to relax. His mind had been so busy for the past few days, that he hadn't had enough time to truly think and contemplate.

Eugeo reached the gazebo in the middle of the garden- it was surrounded by flowers- the stone pillars almost looked like marble in the afternoon sun. This was one of Eugeo's favourite places to be, in the palace.

He let his hand glide over the carefully carved stone, leaning against it, the flowers had began to grow in vines, upwards, twisting around the pillars- almost reaching the very top, where the archway began.

Eugeo had a soft spot for flowers, he had discovered, especially roses. It was one of the reasons he had named his horse after such a flower.

Flowers could mean so many things, there was so much emotion behind growing a flower. The feeling of raising the small seed into a blooming flower was beyond extraordinary. Eugeo thought it was strange, that he could have such a fascination over small things.

That was what made Eugeo so different to his sisters. He didn't enjoy the things they enjoyed...

Like how Eugeo adored learning about primal magic- yet Selka was already casting difficult spells with dark magic.

Or how Eugeo was invested in reading, finding things out by himself- while Alice had a tutor, who she could simply ask to have something found out for her.

There he goes again, letting his thoughts spiral. It probably wasn't good for him, but on days like this, he couldn't help it.

Eugeo pulled the hood of his cloak down, revealing his flaxen waves. His fringe lifted ever so slightly with the breeze, the air halting his thoughts- yet again.

He brought a hand down to touch the roses, the petals were delicate and soft- a clear sign that they had been in bloom for a while now- soon they would fall to the ground.

A pair of citizens walked past, not to far from where Eugeo was standing, luckily enough they didn't spare a glance. But their chatter and laughter left Eugeo feeling a little solemn.

Eugeo had always dreamed of having a best friend, someone who wasn't his sisters. Maybe Tiese would earn that title eventually? Eugeo didn't know.

He stayed where he was for a little longer, just enjoying the smell of the roses, and the soft ambience of birdsong.

However, unbeknownst to him, a certain darkly dressed boy was resting under one of the palace garden trees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent ages trying to find out what those stone, garden, building thingys were called. I didn't know if I should of called it a gazebo or sun-shelter-- oh well, I just hope you know what I'm talking about :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

"It has only been a few days... are you sure you want to visit again so soon?" Alice asked.

Eugeo had told her he was planning to visit the city again, the stress he had been under from the past week had got him feeling a little down.

"I know it has not been long... Do not worry, I will only visit once next month, just in case." He replied. The wager wasn't really something he wanted to do- if Eugeo had the choice, he would visit the city everyday. Twice a month wasn't enough.

There was a complex frown on Alice's face, the kind that told people she was thinking deeply. Alice was always like that, she wanted to find solutions, and would take other peoples problems seriously.

"I don't think you'll have to do that, Lady Quinella has granted you two days. So far you have had no issues with being noticed, I feel like everyone just assumes you are a traveller... you should stick with that title." She said, a hand reaching to Eugeo's shoulder. "I will inform the royal guard, and then we can leave. Did you have a time?" She added.

"Just before midday on the sundial, the market is usually open by then." Eugeo smiled, he was hoping those honey pies would be there again...

Alice nodded, giving Eugeo a firm pat on the shoulder, before leaving.

It was quite early at the moment, the sun was only just peaking over the horizon. Yet it was a beautiful morning, one that Eugeo took pleasure in.

The air was crisp and fresh, as if the night sky had absorbed all the heaviness from the day before. The palace gardens were quiet, dew clinging to every leaf and petal, the only life being the bees and insects, who buzzed and hummed softly.

Even the gardeners weren't up yet, and they usually worked from dusk till dawn. Eugeo was glad they got paid for having to do so much work- they always did a good job, the palace gardens were immaculate.

...After the ball from a few days ago, Eugeo had started spending more time in the gardens- he saw them as his safe spot. The royal guards were still around to keep an eye out for danger, but other than them, no one really bothered him.

Lady Quinella did enjoy the gardens, yes, but she would only occasionally visit. She mainly uses them as a place for summer gatherings, or parties.

Even his sisters didn't bother him, they seemed to know that this was Eugeo's place to chill out. But they had never asked him about it.

Eugeo's sisters didn't ask him a lot of things.

He couldn't really blame them- he was very reserved as a child, mainly keeping his thoughts to himself, Lady Quinella was the only person he'd ever talk to. Even then, it was very rare, the older he got the better he became at hiding his worries. Growing up as a prince didn't help either, since he was taught to only talk when spoken to...

And being a _hidden_ prince was even _worse._

Everything had to be hidden, hidden, _hidden_. 'You can't show your face Eugeo.' 'Don't let people see you, Eugeo.'. Yeah, he _knows_. He knows that he has to keep everything a secret, but he's starting to believe there's something more behind this than just 'keeping him safe'. 

Alice and Selka were also royalty, why are they allowed to be seen? Is it just because he is the heir?

The royal guards were allowed to see him, yet other _kings and queens_ couldn't?

Regular city guards couldn't see him, the citizens- couldn't see him.

His own _fiancée_ couldn't see him.

He has to wait another nine months, till his wedding, to show his face to regular people?

In all honesty, Eugeo felt terrible about it. Sometimes, he thinks of the looks he has received on occasion when walking through the city- if those people found out he was actually the _prince_ , would that change the way they see him? Would people lie about disliking him when he is finally revealed to the public? That doesn't really seem right, and it makes him feel like he's been doing everything wrong.

In actuality, people _had_ seen his face. When walking through the city, he didn't wear a mask over his eyes, like at the masquerade. He only wore a hood to cover his hair... Since the people had never seen what the prince looked like- they weren't able to tell that Eugeo was actually the prince. Eugeo had never been described, his identity and even his _name_ were all kept a secret. To the citizens at least- the royalty of Duren knew his name, since he was to be wed to princess Tiese.

Eugeo didn't like how he was questioning Lady Quinella's rules- he never used to think like this. He would of called himself an obedient prince, who followed all the guidelines and advice he was brought up with...but recently, it's as if something in his head has forcefully changed his thinking. It's like some kind of secret is being held against him, something very important.

He will find out what it is.

And if that meant overthrowing the King and Queen...

_We'll just have to wait and see._

_-_

The sun dial was showing that it was currently just before midday, the gardens had become more lively now. Eugeo definitely didn't spend hours walking the garden, talking to flowers or admiring butterflies... no, he didn't do that...

"Eugeo! There you are! I was looking all over the place, I thought you'd be with Selka in the library... you know, reading about magic with her, and stuff." Alice had appeared from behind a hedge- if she didn't look so serious all the time, it would have made Eugeo laugh.

Seeing Alice in the garden always reminded him of when they were younger- they'd spend hours playing together here.

"You know Selka always tries to make me learn some dark magic when we read together. Even if there _is_ tea and cake, it doesn't mean I'll fall so easily into her trap!" Eugeo commented, an amused expression on his face.

Though, no matter how many holes he poked in Selka's hobby with dark magic- he was always impressed by how quickly she could learn new spells, or how much she knew about the history of certain practices.

"I never thought you'd skip on the opportunity for free tea and cake, Eugeo! You surprise me." Alice jested back- it was nice to know their bond hadn't changed much from when they were children. "Anyway, we have permission to leave the palace now. We should get a move on before you run out of time to enjoy the city." She added.

Eugeo quickly nodded- and began following Alice out of the garden and to the palace stables.

He was greeted by an excited whinny from his horse, Rose. Alice's horse remained neutral, very much resembling how Alice acted a lot of the time.

"Aww, did you miss me Rose?" He cooed, jogging towards his horse. He had always felt a connection with animals, they were like the friends he was never able to make in his childhood years.

"There you go again, talking to her as if she understands. You really are strange sometimes, aren't you Eugeo?" Alice laughs, mounting her steed. She had one hand pulling at the reigns, while the other laid loosely on the hilt of her sword.

Eugeo pouted in return, giving Rose one final stroke, before pulling himself onto her back.

"L-let's just get going! I don't want the market to be sold out of sweets before I get there..." He retorted. Alice gave a hearty laugh as a reply.

-

As usual, Eugeo was spending most of his time in the market square. He had been hoping for some honey pies, but it was just his luck that they had sold out as soon as he arrived.

It was when he reached the fountain, at the heart of the market, that he remembered what had happened on his previous visit. Eugeo couldn't believe he let that slip his mind- there were too many things going on that he almost completely forgot about it.

Eugeo had wanted to find out more of the situation. He was confused as to why there was even an elf in Katolis, and why he was being ridiculed on the streets. Were the citizens of Katolis just that rude? Eugeo didn't see any problem with the elven race, and it made him angry. That boy he saw... he was definitely not a trespasser, otherwise the guards would have got involved. Which meant that he _was_ a citizen of Katolis, just like everyone else.

But an elf? Why?

Eugeo wants to find him.

Firstly, he wanted to know why this boy was here. That was pretty obvious by now- none of his questions would be answered if he didn't ask them. And who better to ask than the boy himself?

Secondly, this was Eugeo's best chance of learning about some magic.

Everyone at the palace knows about his interest in primal magic, it seemed to be the only thing he was really interested in. But there was never anyone around to teach him about it- no one else was learning the art, let alone had any interest in it. So Eugeo had done all this work so far by himself. It would be nice to get to talk about magic with someone who could actually perform spells. Anything other than talking to _dark_ mages...

_No offence Selka..._

Eugeo hadn't stopped walking since his thoughts had began to spiral, and he didn't even realise he had reached the public gardens.

How convenient... after _not_ spending his whole morning in the _palace_ gardens, it would be a waste not to enjoy the sites of the _city_ garden.

So, Eugeo let himself in, opening a small metal gate, and began to wonder aimlessly. 

Tangled thickets of thorn, flower beds, dishevelled lawns and tangled hawthorn were spilled along the hedge row. All vibrant in colour, but equally unkempt, it was lively and welcoming- a perfect place for friends and families to play, in the summer.

There was the beautiful scent of flowers, it was different to the ones from the palace... they almost smelled- _sweeter?_ Was that even possible?

The palace had some of the finest gardeners, they would plant all kinds of different flowers- in mass- rows upon rows of them, watered twice a day and-

_Ah, maybe the difference is obvious._

The flowers in the city were grown by choice, people from all over the place would come along to plant a flower or herb- maybe even the occasional fruit or vegtable. They were messy, colours and shapes all over the place, no order at all. Yet, that's what makes it so beautiful.

The flowers were grown with _love_ , they were treated a lot like a pet or friend- rather than just a plant. Who knew that something so small could have such a great impact?

Eugeo let his hand glide over the array of plants and herbs as he walked by, basking in the sunlight that was coming down from above.

It was at that moment when he realised just how hot it had gotten- even when summer had began to turn into autumn, there would be the occasional day like this. Where the sun was just too bright, or there was little breeze.

It was almost like the earths way of breaking a fever- burning out the last bit of heat in an intense rush, until it was over and everything returned to a comfortable temperature (that was, until winter). That's a bit of a weird thought though- Eugeo's good at having those.

"Aren't you hot in that cloak?"

The playful voice had startled Eugeo, causing him to visibly jump. He hadn't seen anyone else walking around, _where_ did this person come from?

The question was a bit dull- and a little rude. Who just walks up to someone, unannounced, and asked a question like that?

A small frown made it's way onto his face, he couldn't tell this person that the cloak was basically a disguise- that would just cause suspicion... Eugeo began to turn around, expecting to see some young child- although he did doubt that, the persons voice was not that of a child's- but he saw someone he wasn't quite expecting. 

A boy who was a little taller than him, not much, maybe by an inch or two, was standing not too far behind him. His hair was tousled, as if he had just woken up, dark in colour, his eyes were of a similar shade.

Eugeo then noticed an ear poking from the dark tresses of hair- _pointed tips_...

Eugeo saw the persons face change at the same time his did- a realisation washed over the both of them- they had _already_ met before.

_It was the elf!_


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing the elf right in front of him was a bit of a shock.

Eugeo hadn't expected to find this boy so quickly, and it looks as if he was as equally surprised.

"You're- you're that guy!" The black haired boy exclaimed, pointing a finger towards Eugeo.

Eugeo already felt like this boy was going to be a handful, he seemed to have no manners when it came to talking to strangers. Yet this felt strangely reassuring.

Eugeo was so used to people being polite all the time- royalty can be such a bore- that this act of 'rudeness' was so relieving. It made Eugeo feel a little bit more human.

" _'That guy'?_ I could say the same to you! You ran off before I got the chance to ask who you were!" Eugeo replied, placing his hands on his hips.

This could be fun, he'd never had an entertaining argument since he was a child. Alice and Selka were so busy nowadays, they never got the chance to quarrel like normal siblings.

"In my defence, I _was_ being ridiculed by those men!" The boy countered.

Eugeo sweat-dropped, but let a small laugh escape his lips. That day was an eventful one, Eugeo still wanted to know _why_ those men had chosen to pick on him in the middle of the market, it didn't seem right.

Even though this boy was an elf, people don't usually start fights when lot's of people are around. Was there a reason they had done it? Was Eugeo in trouble for interfering? Was it some kind of social experiment? 

The elf fidgeted slightly, placing a hand behind his neck.

"I... I actually want to thank you for that. Without you stopping those guys, I could have ended up with a black eye... or worse." The elf added. The comical mood had lifted, and the conversation began to feel a bit more serious.

"Are those men usually picking fights with you?" Eugeo asked. If he found out that those men were starting fights with more than just this elf, he could report them to the officials once he got back to the palace...

But if they were _only_ starting fights with this elf-boy, there wouldn't be much he could do. Humans aren't particularly sympathetic to the elves...

"Their names are Raios and Humbert. They like starting fights with me because- well- I'm half elf..." The boy replied.

Eugeo had heard those names before. They were both pretty high up on the social status ladder, he was sure they had connections with Lady Quinella... there was no hope in getting them out of Katolis.

Wait, this boy was _half_ elf? He looked so much like a pure-blooded elf... how many half-elves have we mistook as pure-blooded? Can they still do magic?

Eugeo was excited, he wanted to ask so many questions. It may be a little unorthodox, Eugeo was always taught not to ask too many questions, or talk without being spoken to. But this was his only chance- his only chance to discover new things. It could help amazingly with learning about primal magic, even though he can't cast any spells, it will be exciting to learn things from a real, magical (half-elf, but he's still an elf...) elf!

Eugeo nodded towards the boy, he understood that people will always hold a grudge against others when they're different. Being an elf in a human kingdom is bound to gain some attention- positive or not.

"Well, I'm glad I got rid of them before things got ugly... say, may I ask for your name?" Eugeo said. If he was going to start asking questions- eventually- it might be best if he knew this boys name.

Eugeo watched as the strangers face lit up into a bright grin- it radiated kindness, and a bit of childish mischief, it was almost as if this boy had never smiled in his life.

His black hair bounced gently as he bowed his head comically, raising one arm backwards in some kind of curtsy- if only the boy knew that he was bowing to a _real_ prince, it was nice to see he had _some_ kind of manners.

"The names Kazuto Kirigaya; but my friends call me Kirito!" He exclaimed, the smile never leaving his face.

What an interesting name... commoners didn't usually have last names, but Eugeo didn't know what names were like in Xadia- last names might be the norm for elves.

"It's nice to meet you, uhm, Kazuto." Eugeo smiled.

Then, he started to worry. He didn't know if he should tell this Kazuto his name... He knows that the kingdom is unaware of what the prince's name is- but he still has to be cautious. Would this be going against Quinella's wishes? She never explicitly told him that his name had to be kept secret with the citizens, they didn't know who he was, it's just a name to them... 

In all honesty, he shouldn't even be talking to Kazuto so freely. This was getting risky, and if anyone at the palace found out about this...

As long as he doesn't share his last name, it'll be fine. Right? He could follow Alice's advice and just tell people he was a traveller from Duren, and that he doesn't have a last name because he's a commoner...

That _should_ work...

"Kirito's fine, I hope to consider you a friend, after what you've done to help me." The boy added.

Eugeo couldn't help but feel overjoyed, this was the first person outside the palace that he could call a friend. He knew that this was risky, but there is so much he can discover being friends with him- Kirito- Lady Quinella doesn't have to find out about this.

"I am _pleased_ to accept the offer of being your friend... You may call me Eugeo by the way." Eugeo smiled, this would be fine. He is able to keep secrets, he has been able to for years. "I- I come from the kingdom of Duren, do you live here in Katolis?" He asked. This would be the first step to discovering more about this half-elf, there is definitely a reason as to why Kirito is allowed to stay within the kingdom.

"Duren huh, I haven't been there in a long time. And... yeah I live here in Katolis. But I don't live near the other people, I live on the outskirts of town. Because I'm an elf and stuff..." Kirito replied.

The pair had started walking through the gardens together, Eugeo felt a bit strange. He was so used to being alone, that this company was making him nervous. It's not like he didn't trust Kirito, him being an elf probably made him very trustable... since elves are so used to being degraded by humans, they have to 'behave'.

However, this boy- that seemed to be around Eugeo's age- felt so familiar. Like there was something about him that just felt so natural to be around. Eugeo couldn't figure out what it was- he thought that maybe it was just the feeling of having a new friend.

"Do you like living on the outskirts of town?" Eugeo decided to ask- getting to know Kirito is all he should be focused on right now. The questions about magic, and why he was allowed here, can wait till later.

"It's peaceful, the forest is not to far either. It's not that bad, it just takes a while to walk to the market." Kirito said, and stopped walking just a few steps ahead of Eugeo. "It's a bit lonely sometimes, no one really enjoys the company of an elf. Except for you- for some reason." He added, laughing gently.

Eugeo stopped walking to, turning the his left and looking at the flowers. He let his hand glide over the petals.

"I don't understand the issue with elves, you're a person just like everyone else. Plus... I- I kind of have an interest in primal magic, and you're an elf... I was hoping one day I could learn a few things from you." Eugeo admitted, his face flushed slightly in embarrassment- he was revealing too much information too quickly.

"Really? I've never heard of a human being interested in primal magic... you're something else huh Eugeo?" Kirito commented, a grin finding it's way upon his face.

Eugeo raised an eyebrow curiously, he was surprised by Kirito's reaction to his admittance. He was expecting Kirito to blame him for using him- it's not normal to ask someone for something so early on. They were barely even friends- but something felt a little... _off._

Eugeo was about to speak again, but he was cut off by the church bells ringing in the distance, meaning that it had started to get a little late. It didn't even feel like he had been out that long, but the sky had started to grow more orange.

Had time really passed that quickly?

"I-I should really get going- that was the afternoon bell right?" Eugeo asked, adjusting the hood around his face nervously.

"Yeah it was, though I think it's gone off an hour or two earlier than usual. I guess they're preparing us for the shorter, autumn days." Kirito replied, looking up at the sky.

That would make a lot more sense, though Alice had still told him that he must return once the afternoon bell has struck- he needs to be back in time for dinner, and then he must study...

"I better be off then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kirito, I hope to see you again one day." Eugeo said, turning around.

"When will you next be in Katolis?" Kirito asked quickly.

"Oh... I... visit my family here twice a month... so perhaps I will see you next month." Eugeo replied, the reality of that fact made him a little upset. He had just made a new friend, and he wouldn't be able to see them for another month... 

He also felt bad for having to lie to Kirito...

"A whole month? Uhm, I know this is random but- do you write letters?" Kirito said, causing Eugeo to turn back around.

"I-I can. Is that what you want? I will gladly write letters to you, to stay in contact." Eugeo replies.

Wait... This might not be a good idea.

This would mean that Kirito has to write letters back, and he can't tell him that he lives in the palace... He's supposed to be from Duren!

_Dammit, think Eugeo- think! Where could Kirito send the letters?_

"Really? You'd do that? Here, let me give you my address. Once you send me your first letter, be sure to put a return address- it's only right for me to send one back!" Kirito exclaimed, pulling out a small piece of paper, and some charcoal, from his pocket. Kirito seemed overjoyed at the fact he has someone to send letters too... Eugeo doesn't want to let him down.

"Thank you... I will be sure to write." Eugeo took the paper that was excitedly shoved towards him.

Kirito gave him another one of his blinding smiles- Eugeo suddenly felt _very_ guilty about being a prince.

"F-farewell Kirito..." He added, finally turning his back on the boy.

_Oh, the woes of a prince._

_-_

It was after dinner, when Eugeo was at his study desk, that he finally decided to read the address written by Kirito.

" _draconis lunae okarthel'_ huh? That's a fancy name for a cottage..." Eugeo mused. "Sounds draconic too..."

He was perplexed. He didn't know if this was such a good idea after all, if Lady Quinella found out about this- he doesn't know what she'll do to him.

Nothing good.

He doesn't want Kirito to be exiled from the kingdom- or worse- _executed,_ just because he was talking to the hidden prince.

"...I have to give him some kind of fake address. But _where?_ He thinks I'm from Duren, he'd know if I gave him a house name from Katolis."

Eugeo stood up, and walked towards the map he had on his wall. There must be some kind of place, not too far from the palace so he can still collect it, that he can have letters sent to.

The forest? Maybe he can convince Kirito that he has a courier pick up letters for him there? Lady Quinella may not be against Eugeo walking in the forest... he could tell her that he was collecting herbs or...

He could tell her that it's to practice dark magic... Quinella would be ecstatic if she thought Eugeo was finally doing dark magic!

This might work... Eugeo can go out on 'ingredient hunts' in the forest, and pick up Kirito's letters. Plus, Eugeo could look for herbs anyway, he has a mild fascination with plants, so it wouldn't hurt to actually bring some items back to the palace.

Now all he has to do is ask Quinella. Hopefully this will work, because if it doesn't... well, it'll probably be the end of his very first friendship.

-

It had been roughly an hour since Eugeo started his plan, he now had it all planned out and written on his papers.

It wasn't sundown yet, so he could go and speak with Quinella now...

"Come on Eugeo! I can do this, it'll be fine... oh god, I hope this works." He whispered to himself, and started walking towards the door. "She'll probably say yes. The only way to find out is to ask!"

He pushed the door open with sweaty palms, and began his trek down the hallway. Lady Quinella was most likely in the throne room, or her chambers, so he was going to head there first.

Hopefully, he can get her alone. Having King Bercouli there might lower his chances of success. However, he feels like Bercouli shouldn't be someone he worries about...

Eugeo reached the large staircase, and began to rush down the steps. He was nervous, this was something he had never done before... asking for something.

_'It is impolite for a prince to ask for something if it doesn't benefit others.'_

"Eugeo! Why are you running in the palace?" A voice exclaimed from afar, causing Eugeo to halt to a stop.

"L-Lady Quinella! I-I was looking for you, I apologise, I was in a hurry." Eugeo rushed out, watching as Quinella made her way towards him. "I wanted to ask you something, lady." He added, and knelt down infront of her.

"E-Eugeo, there is no need to bow... I am your mother as well, dear..." She replied, her tone had softened from before.

"Sorry lady, but I believe I need to bow to ask you this..." He started, taking a deep breath in.

It was now or never, this is the only way...

"Well, alright dear. Go ahead." Quinella sighed, smiling down at him.

"I request... permission to leave the palace on certain occasions. My reason is- I- I want to study dark magic, and insist on gathering my ingredients from the forest surrounding the palace." Eugeo gulped, closing his eyes tightly. "I am aware we have resources in the palace, but I believe I will learn more from gathering herbs and- and creatures- from their own environment..."

A heavy silence filled the air, Eugeo tightened his fists, trying to contain the anxieties that were beginning to surface.

He doesn't know if he could handle being rejected- even though this was extremely out of the blue for him. Lady Quinella _knew_ how much he hated dark magic, so the chance of him getting this request accepted so easily was not likely.

"...Dark magic..? Why the sudden change of heart, Eugeo?" Quinella asked, her tone was surprisingly calm, and she didn't sound too suspicious.

Eugeo let out the breath he had been holding, letting the oxygen calm down his nerves.

"I know this is very strange, but... I know I will _never_ be able to perform primal magic without a primal stone, yet I am still fascinated by spells and incantations. I know that I am able to do what I want if I study dark magic." Eugeo concluded, and finally looked up at Lady Quinella, determination in his eyes. "Please allow me to do this, your majesty."

Quinella's face quickly morphed into one of pride.

"Oh Eugeo, I have been waiting years for this day! I know this is a large step for you, but I assure you, this will be the best decision you will ever make." She began, extending a hand towards Eugeo. "I will assign you a tutor and you can learn dark magic properly, just like little Selka!"

"Actually, lady, I would rather study this on my own. This is nothing against the tutors, but I believe it will take my _own_ will to actually grow accustomed to using dark magic. If you are concerned about me entering the forest by myself, I will bring Alice along with me. She is a very good guard, I assure you." Eugeo said quickly, using Quinella's hand to pull himself up.

"Oh, yes, of course dear. I know dark magic has never been your favourite, you're right. I am just excited to see that you're finally moving on from your little primal magic phase- it was useless from the start, dear!" Quinella stated, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Eugeo has to admit, that kind of hurt.

He never thought Quinella despised his love for primal magic this much, but...

"Thank you very much, Lady Quinella- thank you... mother." Eugeo whispered. He was feeling a little upset, but he had succeeded. The plan worked, and now he'd be able to communicate with Kirito during the time he was confined to the palace.

Eugeo was pulled into a hug, Quinella's arms encircling his torso.

It was strange...

His mother had never hugged him like this before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! College has finally started, and the work load is-- a LOT. I'm trying my best to balance my writing and my work, so updates may be less frequent!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is mostly a filler chapter! But we learn a little more about Eugeo's life in the palace, and how Kirito has already had an influence on the way he acts as a prince.

_'You never deserved the title of Queen! You're sick in the head!'_

_There was no peace here, even the dragons were against her._

_'But I_ am _the Queen, Lyceris. You will not overthrow any thrones, not in your whole lifetime!'_

_Assassins were never any good against her, the royal guards were too powerful for them._

_'Maybe I won't be able to alone- but I will curse you in name of the heavens and to the depths of hell. You will birth a child damned.'_

_Lyceris was a master in all primal magic, she knew this. But her spells are always twisted in Quinella's favour, and instead aid her during her reign as queen._

_'I would love to see you try, dear Lyceris.'_

_The storm raged on, rain stinging their cheeks._

_The two stood face to face._

_The war between Xadia and the human kingdoms would never end the way Lyceris wanted, Quinella would make sure of that._

_'Quinella, vai nacimento filho das estrelas!'_

_A hot pain seared through Quinella at that moment- she thought it could have even been the end of her- but the pain subsided after a few seconds._

_'What... What did you do?'_

_'You will see. But make no mistake, this will be the end of your reign soon enough.'_

_-_

The sun was peaking out from the bottom of the curtains, illuminating the scattered books and parchments on the floor.

It was a beautiful morning in Katolis today, one of blessing.

Eugeo was still sound asleep under his covers, enjoying the comfort of his bed while he could. He wasn't usually one to sleep in, but he couldn't seem to help himself today.

There were a lot of things going on in his life now. After meeting the half-elf Kirito, he had used a lot more brain power- and seemed to be forgetting his manners as a prince.

He had to keep thinking about his safety, and making sure people didn't suspect him too much. Eugeo had been thinking about all the things that could happen if citizens found out he was a prince- and how Lady Quinella would act if she found out he was talking to a citizen of Katolis so freely.

Eventually, he managed to open his eyes.

There were probably things he should be doing today- he could have sworn he had another lesson with Miss Fanatio, she was going to teach him some new sword skills...

Eugeo was wondering why nobody had come to wake him- it was very out of the ordinary for him to sleep in.

Nonetheless, Eugeo willed himself to sit upright, yawning as he did so.

The blankets fell from his frame, causing a chill to creep up his spine. Even with the sun shining, it must still be cold outside to make Eugeo's bedroom this chilly.

There was commotion coming from outside Eugeo's bedroom window- which overlooked the gardens and the end of the training grounds- even from the third floor of the palace, Eugeo could hear two people having some kind of argument.

"How do you know you can trust him, Alice! He's been acting like a whole new person!"

"Selka, listen! He is fine! There's nothing to worry about, he knows what he's doing. Eugeo has always been smart, dark magic won't be that difficult for him to handle!"

They seemed to be talking about him, Eugeo didn't know if he should be worried or not. His sisters never really seemed to talk about his interests, or worry about them either.

Still, he pulled the covers off- wincing slightly at the cool air- and walked over to his window. As he pulled the curtains back, he was greeted by the sun shining directly in his eyes.

"I wanted to teach him some things Alice, and he didn't even consider it. I know that he would always do that before, but now that he _wants_ to learn about dark magic, I'd have expected his mindset to change!" Selka exclaimed, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"I know Selka, but you can't forget what Eugeo's like. He's always hated dark magic, it will take a while for him to really get used to it... You're just going to have to wait." Alice replied.

Eugeo watched as Selka kicked the floor, she was clearly in a bad mood.

Neither of the two knew his true intentions behind 'learning' dark magic. He hadn't even performed any spells yet, no matter how many times Selka asked. 

He wasn't even reading about it, and he hadn't even been on a forest visit either- he was too busy trying to write a damn letter to Kirito. He couldn't decide what to write about...

Eugeo sighed, walking away from his window. He didn't really like the idea of his sisters arguing about him, it felt wrong. They were family, and they hadn't gone to Eugeo- the person they were worrying about- to talk about it.

He pulled open his wardrobe and began getting dressed, if he was going to miss his sword-craft lesson the least he could do is make himself look presentable for a punishment.

As he was pulling on some boots, there was a knock on his chamber door.

"Are you awake Lord Eugeo? Miss Fanatio has been waiting for you- if you want to cancel for today, I will inform her." It sounded like Miss Suguha, she was the servant who knew Eugeo the best. He didn't have the choice to befriend her though, as Quinella wouldn't allow him to be friends with someone who wasn't royalty...

The irony.

Eugeo walked over to the door, now fully dressed, and was in fact greeted by Suguha, who was waiting patiently.

"Oh, I apologise, I slept in by accident. Is she still waiting, or did I miss it?" He asked.

"She is still waiting for you, Lord. And please don't apologise, Lady Quinella informed us on your hard work with dark magic. She said that if you were still sleeping, we should let you have some extra rest." She replied, offering a small smile.

Eugeo didn't realise that him studying black magic would have these kind of perks- was it really all Quinella wanted from him? Why? She's started treating him more and more like a son, rather than a prince...

"I see... well, thank you for telling me. I will go and see her after I've properly woken up, is it alright if you bring my training sword for me?" Eugeo said.

"Of course, Lord! I will go fetch it now, it'll be down on the training grounds when you are ready." Suguha replied, giving a quick bow, then left to do her duties.

Eugeo sighed, and walked towards the bath rooms to freshen up.

He was still curious about why Alice and Selka were so worried about him, but now he was starting to have worries about _Quinella._

The way she was treating him seemed so abnormal, almost like there was a deeper intention behind it. Eugeo wasn't used to being treated so- human?

He was a prince, that was what his whole life was based around, yet only now he was getting proper affection from his own mother?

What was going _on?_

-

"--Then, you swing your arm forwards, from the front of your chest. Bend your knees for momentum." Fanatio ordered, standing slightly to the side of Eugeo as he got into position. "Your swing has to be a full arc, so try not to stop in the middle." She added.

He did as Fanatio asked, and got into the right stance. He had been trying to master this skill for a while now, but he just couldn't get the positioning correct.

"Your other arm shouldn't be idle! Use it as balance support." She said.

Eugeo staggered slightly, moving his arm behind him.

He pulled backwards slowly, before pushing forward with a full arc- the momentum was perfect, and he was in the right position in front of the training dummy.

He was just about to get the full hit, but his balance became wobbly, and he stumbled. Causing Eugeo to land face first in the dirt.

He heard Fanatio laugh slightly.

"That was amazing, but your legs got all muddled up when you began the swing." She started, and approached Eugeo, offering a hand. "Let's take a quick break, you seem a little tired... and a bit distracted."

He took the hand offered to him, and dusted of his clothes.

"I almost had it that time..." Eugeo said, joining Fanatio on a nearby bench.

"You really did, I thought you were finally going to get it." She replied, a warm smile on her face. "Tell me though, what's got you so distracted today?"

Eugeo felt himself sigh, and looked down at the ground.

He couldn't tell her the truth of his troubles, she would just tell Lady Quinella and he'd get punished...

However, he felt that he could trust Fanatio with _some_ of the issues he'd been having.

"My sisters... I heard them talking about me this morning. I guess I'm just a little upset that they didn't come to me about their worries. The worries they have about _me_." He confessed.

Fanatio nodded.

"If you will allow me to give you some advice, Eugeo, I think you should go talk to them about it. They are your sisters after all, and they love you very much, but in the end they are simply just worried about you." She said, and placed a hand on Eugeo's shoulder. "I've noticed how distant you three have become, and I know you are all busy with being princes and princesses, but it's important to have that time as a family."

Eugeo was a bit surprised by how easily Fanatio could give him advice- she wasn't at all worried about crossing any boundaries, and didn't seem to care that Eugeo was a prince. In her eyes, Eugeo was simply a boy having some problems...

"...You're probably right. I just don't know how." Eugeo replied.

He noticed how Fanatio was looking at him, it seemed to hold more emotion than just a mentor helping their student.

"If you need any help, I can always arrange something for you- like getting Alice and Selka in the same room. But I think you should just try approaching them, maybe offer them some tea and sweets in the library- I've heard you've done that before." She advised, giving Eugeo a final pat on the shoulder. "But, for now, let's try and get that sword skill perfected."

Eugeo nodded in reply, standing up and giving Fanatio a determined smiled.

"I'll get it this time!"

-

Eugeo didn't end up perfecting the sword skill- unfortunately for him, after a few more attempts it had started to rain.

He ended up falling over again, but this time the dirt stuck- so now he was in the bath rooms.

"Just my luck..." He sighed, rubbing the warm water over his arms.

Surprisingly, swordsman training left a lot of marks. Even with a wooden training sword his hands were blistered, and the hits he had received from Fanatio during sparring, left a few bruises.

The hot bath was also doing wonders for his aching muscles, he'd have to go here more often.

"You did well you know, little one."

The voice made Eugeo visibly jump- he knew that the baths were for any of the males in the palace, but he wasn't actually expecting someone to be in here at this time.

And for it to be _Bercouli_ of all people- Eugeo's _father._

"O-oh uhm thank you lord..." He replied, stuttering slightly.

Bercouli laughed, and Eugeo noticed that he was already in the baths, not too far behind him. To be honest, Eugeo was very relieved that Bercouli was _behind_ him- he didn't really want to see his father... like _this._

"No need for formalities kid, unlike your dear mother I do not need my ego fed. Especially not from my own children." He replied.

Eugeo realised in that moment, how distant he was from his father. They never really talked much, and it now made sense as to why Eugeo was labelled the 'mama's boy' in this family.

Alice was a lot closer to Bercouli than he was, they would always spend time with each other when Alice was little. But Eugeo was always very independent, and found himself with his head in a book, playing with Selka in the gardens, or drawing in his chambers.

It hadn't changed much now that they were all older. Alice spent a lot of time in the war room, learning about the situations of the other human kingdoms with Bercouli. While Eugeo was either reading or learning some new sword skills- Selka had always floated between the two when they were little, but now they were older she spent more time with Alice. Selka wasn't very close with Quinella either, but their bond was still very strong, it was a mother-daughter thing...

"Miss Fanatio seems to be doing a good job in training you, Eugeo. Would you agree?" Bercouli asked, pulling Eugeo from his thoughts.

"S-she is amazing. Her skills are impressive, and she is very good at explaining how to do things. Didn't you say she was from an academy?" Eugeo replied.

It was the truth, Fanatio was an amazing swords-women. Eugeo envied her skill with the blade, and that encouraged him to become just as good as her- she was also very kind, he had learnt today, she was good at listening to Eugeo's worries.

"Yes that's right... She stood out in the training academy, so I sent her a request to be a royal guard. I'm glad she is helping you, she seems to be living up to the expectations we have of her." Bercouli said.

Eugeo hummed in reply, and continued to rub the dirt off his skin. The situation was a little bit awkward, so he wanted to get out as quick as possible. Bercouli didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, and Eugeo didn't even know how long he'd been in here.

"I spoke to Alice earlier by the way, she told me you've been acting a little distant. I know we don't really talk much kid, but if there's something on your mind... I'm all ears." Bercouli added.

Eugeo wondered how much Alice told Bercouli, because if she told him everything- then he knew that she couldn't be trusted with some of his bigger secrets. Like Kirito. He wouldn't be able to tell her about him...

At least, not while Bercouli and Quinella were on the throne.

"I know, I was actually going to speak with her today. So I better get going..." Eugeo replied, splashing his face one last time. "I'll see you at dinner, lord."

Eugeo began to leave, wrapping a towel around his waist, and entering a small room to the left, situated for getting changed.

It wasn't a lie, Eugeo really needed to talk to Alice and Selka about what they were saying this morning. He didn't want them to be suspicious or worried about him doing dark magic- even if he wasn't actually doing it- because if they dug too much for information, they might figure something out that he doesn't want them to know.

-

"So... what you're saying is... you just needed to start something new?" Alice said, swirling her cup of tea.

"Yes, exactly! I- I know it's a bit... _strange_. But Quinella is right, I won't be able to perform any primal magic, only dark magic. I'm still not very fond of it, so that's why I've been studying by myself." Eugeo admitted, smiling nervously.

He didn't know if his explanation would work. His sisters knew him through and through- they could literally smell the lies he told... He's hoping they'll believe him just this once.

Selka eventually chimed in.

"But... I practically know everything about black magic. I know how dangerous it can be when you first start casting, so won't you let me help you a _little bit?_ " She sighed.

"I know- you are incredible at it Selka, but I don't want you to worry. That's why I wanted to talk to you about this... I- I heard you arguing this morning, and- well the thing is- I'm perfectly capable with handling this myself. I promise, you have _nothing_ to worry about." Eugeo countered, giving them both a determined look.

Alice shook her head, then gave Eugeo a small smile.

"You're the same as always, Eugeo. I did tell Selka she shouldn't worry so much, you've always been a quick learner, you know. I'm a little jealous on how quickly you understand things." Alice beamed, standing up from her chair. She moved over to Eugeo's side, and pulled him into a side hug. Eugeo's faced morphed into an unreadable expression. "Don't worry _brother!_ We love you, it's just you've been acting so strange recently. Are you sure that's all that is on your mind?" She added.

At this, Selka came and joined Alice, leaning against Eugeo's other side.

"You haven't been studying too hard have you?" Selka asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eugeo couldn't help but feel his chest grow warm, it had been a long time since he had received a hug from his sisters. It was a little overwhelming, and he had to swallow the lump that had began to form in his throat.

He let out a weak laugh.

"Y-you guys... Being a prince is hard work you know? I just feel like we've been spending too little time together." Eugeo croaked, a smile forming on his face.

Alice and Selka both let out small giggles, as Eugeo was engulfed in a group hug.

"I thought I was the only one! Don't worry, I promise we'll spend more time together. And not just as royalty." Alice said.

The trio stayed in their little hug, until Quinella appeared and threatened to join them.

It was the most normal the family had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed! (Also if you notice any mistakes, or you don't understand something- feel free to comment!) <3


	7. Chapter 7

_'Dear Kirito,_

_I hope this letter finds you in the best of your health. I must admit, I have not wrote any letters for a long while._

_How are you? I am hoping those men, that you had the unfortunate encounter with, have not harmed you recently?_

_It has been a while since my last visit, but I will probably be in Katolis again in the next week or two! I am looking forward to seeing you again._

_If you would like to send a letter back, there is a small mailbox near the edge of the forest, near the palace I believe. A courier arrives there every few days to collect letters being sent to Duren, so you simply just have to write my name on the envelope. You can trust the courier, we know each other quite well._

_I hope to see you again soon._

_Sincerely, Eugeo.'_

Eugeo sighed, re-reading the letter a few times. This was very risky, and Eugeo knew he could get himself _and_ Kirito in trouble for doing this.

But he felt a little rebellious today- so posting a letter in the mailbox should be easy for him.

His plan was to excuse himself from dinner for a short while, making up a lie about needing to use the bath rooms, and while all the royalty were a good way away from the palace gates, he would post his letter in the mailbox! Foolproof!

At least, he hoped so.

The guards might question him, and if he couldn't make a plausible excuse, they might report him to Lady Quinella. Which is exactly what he wanted to avoid, he supposes that they shouldn't ask questions though, as it wasn't their right- it would be over-stepping the boundaries of being a guard.

Eugeo reached for a lit candle, pouring melted wax over the folded paper, and stamping it- sealing it shut. There was no going back now, this letter was the one going to Kirito.

He wrote the address out on the front in simple cursive, he didn't want Kirito to think he was too posh... well, you know. He even used a normal wax seal, not the one that royal family usually used- which bared the symbol of Katolis' palace towers- this one was simply a coin stuck to a piece of wood. Something any civilian could make.

He was hoping to post the letter today, dinner was not too long away now. In fact, he should probably get into some appropriate clothing- Quinella wouldn't approve of him wearing casual dress at dinner...

-

The letter felt as if it was burning a hole right through his pocket, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Eugeo had never- in his _whole_ life- asked to leave the table during a meal time. It was netiquette, rude, nothing to be expected from a prince. Even on those occasions when Eugeo _had_ needed to use the bath rooms- sometimes desperately- he never had the courage to ask.

Selka had done it a few times when she was very young- but that was just it- when she was _young._ Eugeo was eighteen, an _adult_ , he has to be able to keep these things controlled.

"Eugeo dear, may you pass the butter?" Quinella asked, pulling Eugeo from his anxious thoughts.

He did as she asked, and with trembling hands passed her the butter dish. Following table manners carefully- don't pass something over someone's plate, if something is in the way, move it, don't be chaotic about it... and don't knock anything over, for the love of god.

Eugeo was a bit confused as to why she had even asked _him_ , and not one of the servants. It was out if character, she loved to use the servants for everything, even the menial tasks. Was it some kind of test?

He heard her thank him, but the irrational thoughts from before had began to plague his mind again, drowning out her voice.

As Eugeo was moving his hand back towards himself, he became completely unaware of the things around him, and moved a little too quickly. This resulted in him tipping his own water over his lap.

He felt Quinella's glare burn holes straight through him.

Servants had began to flock him, holding napkins, giving Eugeo less and less space. It wasn't very useful to him right now, especially with everyone sounding so muffled, and distant.

His vision began to blur, and his breath quickened- all the emotions that had been swirling round his head the last few minutes had all crashed together, bringing on a wave of irrational panic.

He realised, in a brief moment of sanity, that he could use this to his advantage. Eugeo could simply excuse himself to the bath rooms, claiming he needed to clean up, and go post that letter... even if it was damp.

He stood up quickly, pushing his chair backwards with a screech. The servants moved away from him slightly.

"Please, if you will excuse me." Eugeo exclaimed, bowing towards Lady Quinella.

He started walking towards the exit, the feeling of stares not leaving until he finally reached the other side of the door.

Eugeo stood, listening carefully for any sound that may come from the dining from, before releasing a heavy sigh.

He let oxygen fill his lungs, clearing his head from any more thoughts. The world became less muffled, and it was as if he had just submerged from being underwater.

After calming down a little, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the, now soggy, letter. Luckily for him, the ink hadn't bled, meaning the address, and hopefully the contents of the letter, remained legible.

Eugeo looked up, noticing the hallway mostly empty of guards- there were two at the doorway on the opposite side- and began to walk towards the exit, trying to act completely normal.

Even as his heart raced erratically, he remained composed as he passed the two guards. They must have noticed the spillage though, since there was no way they could ignore it- unfortunately for Eugeo it was in a bit of an awkward place...

He could have sworn he heard some laughter from the two, but he could just be acting paranoid. He hoped he was, at least.

Once he had successfully made his way through the hallways, all that was left was for him to get to the palace gates. It shouldn't be too difficult, royals were always posting letters in the mailbox. Quinella sent out letters every week asking for shipments, soldiers, all sorts of things. Even Alice would send letters from time to time, Eugeo wasn't sure who they were for, or what Alice was asking for, but she sent them nonetheless.

He took a deep breath, as he closed the main doors as quietly as he could. It wouldn't hurt to be a little sneaky, it was better than being obnoxiously loud and alerting the guards.

Eugeo knew deep down however, that the guards wouldn't really do anything about it. He knew that he wasn't like them, he was a prince. He was the 'bad guy', the one that could get them executed or banished anytime he wanted.

That feeling was a little heavy on the heart, Eugeo knew that people would only ever befriend him because of the fact he was a prince. It was for their own safety. They didn't treat him like a human. They didn't put their true opinions about him to use.

Obviously some people hated royalty, hated the idea of having unfair rules, or wars. Eugeo knew that he himself didn't agree with some of Quinella's opinions, but just like everyone else, he continued to act as if nothing was wrong... for his own safety.

Speaking of safety- he hadn't realised how close he was to the gates, or how the mailbox was now in plain sight from where he was standing.

There were two guards on the outside of the gate, facing away from Eugeo, and one guard was walking up and down the main path, seemingly covering for another guards post.

It wouldn't be too difficult to post the letter in the mailbox, while the guard on the inside was walking away from the gates. Eugeo could very easily walk past, slip the letter in, then carry on walking, like he hadn't even done anything.

So, that's what he did.

Eugeo was standing behind one of the many bushes, waiting for the guard to walk the opposite way. He was filled with so much adrenaline, he might as well be vibrating. He had never done something like this before, it was completely different to the feeling he got when he perfected a sword-skill, or figured something out in one of the books he was reading- even when he was younger, he couldn't remember a time he had felt this excited.

Once the guard turned around, Eugeo's feet began to move almost as if he wasn't controlling them. The guards on the other side of the gate were still facing away from him, so when Eugeo finally reached the little mailbox in the middle, it was a surprise when one of them caught him...

"Lord Eugeo! Are you not supposed to be at dinner?" They said, eyes giving Eugeo a once over.

Eugeo froze, his hand halfway in his pocket, even though he knew he could get caught, it was still a very daunting situation to be in. He coughed awkwardly, straightening his posture.

"I have been requested to post a letter, that is all you must know." Eugeo replied, as he pulled out the letter, and posted it in the mailbox before the guards could ask any more questions. "Please return to your duties." He finished.

Eugeo never liked using his authority to get his way, but in this situation it had to be done. The guards often think Eugeo does not have as much power as Quinella does, and it may be true in most cases, but he was still able to get them executed. Quinella would probably enjoy seeing Eugeo use his authority to kill- that's why he never wanted to use it.

Eugeo had already started walking away, a sense of relief washing over him as he realised that he had done it. He had sent the letter, and soon it'll be arriving at Kirito's doorstep. It won't be long until Eugeo has to take a trip into the forest, to collect the returning letter!

-

"--And if you hear anything- and I mean _anything-_ put your hood over your head. I am trusting you to keep your identity secret, Eugeo. I would not usually do this, but since you are so persistent, and it is to aid you in learning dark magic, I am allowing you to leave. Do you understand the consequences for if you get discovered?" Quinella instructed, tightening the strings on Eugeo's cloak.

"Yes lady, I understand. Though you have no reason to worry, I will be back quite shortly." Eugeo replied, allowing Quinella to coddle him.

It had been a couple days since Eugeo had posted his letter, and he's hoping there will be a reply waiting for him. Eugeo knew that there was an old mailbox on the outskirts of the forest, and luckily for him it wasn't being used any more. And since he told Kirito in the letter he wrote that he should post it there... hopefully Kirito doesn't know that it isn't 'officially' a mailbox.

The mailbox was now just a place people put advertising, like for their market stalls or shops. Sometimes there are even adverts that ask for people to become soldiers, to fight in the war.

"I know dear, you are always so well behaved, I want to be able to give you these opportunities. As a prince, you will soon have lot's of responsibilities, you do need a little freedom before it comes to that." Quinella said, smiling down at Eugeo. "Now, I have ordered the palace guards to keep an eye out, but they won't get in the way of your research. Just be careful not to wander too far, or else they won't be able to hear you if you are- well I'm sure that won't happen." She added, and took a few steps away from Eugeo.

Eugeo knew she never liked seeing him in his 'disguise', she had told him he looked too much like a civilian, and it was embarrassing to see him like this. But Eugeo liked it, the clothes were simple and soft, and the blue cloak he wore was much more comfortable than the heavy, white one he had to wear in the palace.

"If anything happens I will know what to do. Miss Fanatio didn't just teach me skills with the sword, so do not worry." Eugeo smiled, then gave a small bow.

He turned away from Quinella, picking up a small basket he was given for harvesting plants, and began walking towards the palace gates. It was fairly early in the morning, but the gardeners were already awake and deep in their work, and the sun had warmed the earths soil enough to make the nightly chill almost unnoticeable.

It was once again a beautiful day, even as the seasons were quickly creeping from summer to autumn, and flowers were shedding their petals to the ground, Eugeo would always enjoy it. He would love the day just as much as he loved the night. The night was beautiful, to see the stars, and the different phases of the moon. But the day was just as wonderful- the colours were so much more vibrant when lit by the sun, it was almost like a different world when compared to the night.

But now was no time for Eugeo to admire the environment, he was on a quest. To collect herbs and ingredients, a range of different things to convince Lady Quinella he was committed to learning dark magic, and to hopefully retrieve a letter from Kirito.

He watched as the guards opened the gates for him, he couldn't really decipher the look on their faces, but they seemed to be a bit sceptical of him leaving the palace alone. It wouldn't be that surprising, Eugeo's life was in their hands and if they failed to keep him alive...

Eugeo nodded towards them in thanks, and began to walk down the small trail he would usually ride on with his horse, and Alice, on the way to the city. He had the trail memorised, since he had been down there so many times, so he knew which turns he would have to take. But today he wasn't going into the city, so he would be taking a slightly different route, and into the forest instead.

He was excited, to say the least, this was the first time he had left the palace by himself. And even if the palace guards were still hanging around, he didn't feel like he was constricted by the palace walls, and rules. He felt like a young child again, ready to explore a new place and discover new things.

It would be a lot more fun if he had someone to do it with though.

But today wasn't about having fun, it was about more serious things. Like having a real friend, for once, and not letting them down.

That thought made Eugeo's heart skip a beat, a smile almost automatically appearing on his face. A friend... someone he could trust, who wasn't just a sibling.

And the more surprising fact- an _elf_ (half, but still- elf!) friend. Someone Quinella would kill with no hesitation if she found out he was talking to Eugeo. Someone Eugeo is... 

Putting in _danger_.

The smile seemed to fade as quickly as it came. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, it could only end badly, and secrets always got discovered eventually. If any of the royal family found out about Kirito, and how Eugeo had already sent him a letter, or how Eugeo was telling big, dangerous lies to Quinella...

He was utterly, royally, _screwed._

Eugeo knew there was no going back from here though, he had already sent that letter, he was already talking to someone freely.

But the fact that Eugeo's a prince could be mentioned by accident at any time.

He shook his head, willing himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

There were bound to be plenty of ingredients in this forest, people didn't tend to go in here that much, since it was so close to the palace- they didn't want to get into trouble by accident.

Eugeo started by harvesting different types of leaves and berries, they could all be useful to him in some way, he wasn't really going to use them to perform dark magic, so there's no harm in him collecting things for different reasons.

After a short while of doing some harvesting, Eugeo found himself getting closer and closer to the edge of the forest. He wasn't too far from the mailbox, so he decided to go off the trail, and towards his real destination.

He couldn't see any guards around, or civilians, but he pulled his hood over his head nonetheless. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Just beyond the bushes he had just pushed his way through, was in fact the mailbox itself. An old looking thing. The wooden shelf which used to hold small packages, was rotten and covered in moss, but the small hole where letters were posted was still intact. A small door was built into the back of it, so the courier could open it and collect the letters from inside.

But now, even though it looked still in use, a courier would never come and pick up letters here any more. So, Eugeo thought of it as free reign.

He took one last glance at his surroundings, certain that no one was around, and skipped over to the mailbox.

His hands were trembling in excitement as he fiddled with the small latch- it was surprising to see it hadn't fallen off- finally unlocking it after a few attempts.

A small collection of letters and pieces of paper fell from within, landing in a small pile by Eugeo's feet.

People must still think this mailbox is in use, since some of the letters didn't look that old.

Eugeo began sifting through them quickly- reading the names of each receiver- before his eyes fell on one with quite the familiar name. _  
_

_'For: Eugeo'_

His eyes widened in realisation- Kirito sent a letter back! He really did!

Eugeo let an airy laugh escape his throat, the plan had worked, and he had successfully got Kirito to send him a letter without him knowing he was a prince!

He took another glance around, before shoving the letter into his pocket. He quickly gathered up the other letters, and placed them back in the old mailbox. It would be better if he didn't leave any evidence like that, just lying around.

Eugeo was going to read the letter once he got back to the palace, it would be nice to write a reply as soon as he could.

He picked up his small basket of ingredients, and began to walk back to the palace.

This was truly the beginning of a pleasing friendship.

-

_The room was too dark- she knew it was to re-create the inside of a womb, but did she truly have to give birth like this?_

_It felt as if the midwife wasn't even there, but it was hard to ignore the hands that were so very near her lower regions._

_"How... how long will this take?" Quinella asked, her frame trembling._

_"My lady, you are almost there. Just a few more pushes, and the baby should be out." the midwife advised, her hands were cold against Quinella's skin. "Just have faith, and the two of you will get through this." She added._

_Quinella heard the women utter a spell- dark magic- and it soothed some of the pain she was feeling. This birth was taking an excruciatingly long time, she just wanted this baby out._

_"Okay, push... Now, my lady!"_

_Quinella did as was advised, pushing her hardest. The hands had left the sides of her legs, and seemed to be aiding Quinella by gently pulling the baby by it's head._

_The rest was much easier- the head was the worst part, but she had been told that many a times by other mothers- and she felt relief when she heard the crying of a baby._

_She let herself take a few moments to catch her breath, head falling back down onto the pillow.  
_

_"I-It's a boy my lady... but, there's something else..." The midwife's face was morphed into an unreadable expression. It made Quinella instantly worry, was the child she had just birthed sick, deformed?_

" _What- what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, pushing herself up at the elbows, despite how much she needed to rest._

_The midwife came over to her, albeit nervously, holding this baby boy towards Quinella._

_She gasped audibly, she hadn't been expecting this, she didn't really know_ what _she was expecting._

_The childs skin was littered with stars, very small in size, but Quinella knew that this was the work of Lyceris- the spell she had placed upon her. Quinella knew about the different types of elves, and how rare this little child truly was._

_However she wouldn't let this get the best of her, Quinella knew many spells that could change this child to her liking. To turn the child into her perfect image, everything she could have ever wanted in a child of her own.  
_

" _Oh, Lyceris... did you really think_ this _would be the end of my reign?" She whispered, holding her arms out to hold her interesting child. Then she looked towards the midwife, and spoke in a voice laced with poison,"You will not speak of this to_ anyone. _Do you understand? If you ever mention this, I will have you executed for treason." Quinella threatened._

_The midwife nodded rapidly, and watched as Quinella uttered a dark spell._

_The child seemed to glow momentarily, a small symbol appearing on his back, before disappearing. It seemed to be some kind of illusion spell, as the child now appeared to look completly normal._

" _I will name him... Eugeo, prince Eugeo."_

_'You will birth a child damned.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clarify, the people who are allowed to see Eugeo are his family, servants, and the royal/palace guards. The guards in the city are not allowed to know him, and are just like the civilians when it comes to knowing what Eugeo looks like- clueless!
> 
> Also please, please let me know if there's something you don't understand, or if you want to give some constructive critism please go ahead! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo's pretty

_'--Oh, and the next time you come and visit Katolis, meet me at the fountain! I'm at the market every day, so I'll see you if you're there._

_Sincerely, Kirito.'_

_-_

The letter from Kirito was pretty simple since they didn't fully know each other yet, it was to be expected. But Kirito had stated that he's usually always in the market, so the next time Eugeo visits, he'll be there.

Speaking of visits to Katolis, it was finally a day where Eugeo could go. It had been roughly a month since his last visit, and nothing too interesting had happened during that time.

He was still pretending to study dark magic, but he hadn't sent another letter to Kirito during that time- he wasn't too sure on how to reply, so he thought it might just be easier to wait until he sees him again. Maybe this time they'll get to spend more time together. The last time they met, Eugeo had to leave pretty soon after...

However, today was also another day that involved the duties of a prince, Eugeo had to attend a royal dinner to further the companionship between himself and princess Tiese. Since it would just be the royalty of Duren and Katolis, with no civilians or city guards, Eugeo had the privilege of only wearing a hood to cover his hair. He was allowed to show his face to the Duren family since Quinella knew that they wouldn't be wandering around the city of Katolis to see Eugeo on one of his outings.

Simply put, this was the first step to becoming known.

To Eugeo, that fact was still very daunting. Currently, he was living a pretty satisfying life, even if there _were_ restrictions. But, being so unknown outside the palace walls gave him that sense of freedom and equality. He got to experience peoples true opinions of him and wasn't bombarded with people praising him- a lot like how Alice and Selka are treated when they visit the city.

"Hey, Eugeo? Are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going?" Alice asked, pulling Eugeo from his thoughts.

Eugeo gave a sheepish smile in return and walked over to his sister. She was quick to return the gesture and waited for him to mount his horse.

"Sorry Alice, I'm just excited to be going back into the city." He replied.

"I guess you should enjoy this while it lasts, huh? Next spring you'll have your wedding..." She said, and the pair started their trek towards Katolis.

"Yeah, and the civilians will finally know what I look like. It's a bit scary, in a sense." Eugeo laughed.

The sky had darkened ever so slightly, seeming to match the mood of the sudden conversation change. Eugeo was worried about revealing himself to the public, even if he didn't show it. He was just so used to keeping to himself, and not having people see his face, that this will be a big change for him. Eugeo knew Alice could tell- but she never mentioned anything, and he was grateful for that.

"I'm sure that when the day finally comes, they will accept you. I mean it's not like you're ugly, I'm betting that some women will even fall for you once they see you." Alice said, laughing gently.

Eugeo appreciated the effort that Alice would put in when it came to comforting him, but the idea of having random women fantasise about him was a bit strange...

They carried on their journey in comfortable silence, enjoying the ambience of the forest while they could. The light was failing to reach the floor of the forest, as the clouds shrouded the sky in a thick layer. The air also felt damp, telling Eugeo that it was going to rain very soon.

As they started to get closer to the edge, Eugeo pulled the hood over his head and, not much to his surprise, noticed that rain had started to fall.

"Great... I better get going. Will you still be staying till the evening bell? The weather doesn't seem to be playing in your favour today." Alice asked, reaching behind her neck and pulling her own hood over her head.

Eugeo himself didn't find the weather that annoying, and he didn't want to waste time thinking about getting wet when he could be spending that time doing more interesting things. Like going to the market or talking to Kirito again.

"I will be staying till the evening bell, the weather will not be an issue. So I will see you then, Alice." He replied.

Alice nodded, making a face as she looked up at the sky. Then the two parted ways.

Eugeo felt that familiar rush of adrenalin as he approached the gates atop his horse. Somehow, seeing the city of Katolis when it was raining gave it a completely different atmosphere. He felt like going to an inn and sitting near a fire, maybe with a warm cup of tea, to rid the chill of the rain.

He sighed at the thought- as tempting as it may be, Eugeo had more important things on his mind. Today he hoped to learn a few things about magic from Kirito.

_'--I was thinking about what you said the time we talked- about how you wanted to learn about magic- and I am more than willing to show you a few things the next time you visit!'_

In the letter Kirito had sent, he had offered to show Eugeo some things about magic. Eugeo didn't know if that meant they were going to do some reading together, or if Kirito was actually going to perform a spell- but he was excited nonetheless!

-

Eugeo was sat on the rim of the fountain as he was waiting for Kirito. The rain had started to come down heavier, much to Eugeo's dismay, and he had started to wonder if Kirito was going to show up at all.

But, even as his clothes became waterlogged, and his skin had started to chill, Eugeo was determined. He knew that Kirito told him he came here every day, and Eugeo was willing to wait until sundown if it would take that long (even if he knew he would have to leave before then). Kirito was probably just late because of the bad weather...

There weren't many people in the market today, which wasn't much of a surprise, but there were still a few groups of people here and there, as well as children who were playing in the puddles. Most of them had gone to the inn no doubt, like what Eugeo's first thought had been once he reached the gates.

The thought made him shiver, being inside sounded like a dream right now, and Eugeo was silently begging that Kirito would show up already. A few people would give him strange glances as they walked past, but Eugeo could understand why he got them, it wasn't every day you see someone just sitting in the rain.

"Eugeo? Is that you?" A voice called from behind him.

The familiarity of the voice was enough to bring relief upon Eugeo- there was only one person in the city that knew him, only one person that would call out his name.

It was Kirito! He had finally arrived, even if Eugeo had to wait a while in the rain, but now it meant that he could get somewhere warm already...

"Kirito! You're here, it's good to see you again." Eugeo smiled, as he turned around towards the other boy.

He was dressed similarly to Eugeo, wearing a cloak and hood to protect him from the rain, and was wrapped up in some warmer clothes. Once again, Eugeo shivered, the feeling of being cold was getting a bit uncomfortable now. He would probably get sick...

"God, Eugeo, if I knew you were here today I would have come earlier. You look half dead!" Kirito joked and walked towards Eugeo. "We should get you out of the rain..." He added.

"I-I'm going to have to agree with you on that, is there a place we can go?" Eugeo said.

Kirito gave him a wary look as he stood up. Eugeo was pretty much soaked through, he didn't realise how much time he had actually been sitting there.

"They won't let me inside the inn because I'm an elf... if you want you can come to my house, I don't mind." Kirito replied. "I would have brought you dinner first, but considering your condition..." He added with a smirk.

"K-Kirito!" Eugeo flushed and held back the urge to slap him. How could this boy act so carefree when he was practically flirting with Eugeo?

Eugeo coughed awkwardly, remembering the topic at hand. "...I would appreciate the shelter though if you're offering."

Kirito chuckled and placed a hand on Eugeos shoulder, "Of course. Let's hurry though, I think the rain is getting worse. You're gonna get sick."

-

It was a beautiful home, Eugeo wouldn't deny it. There was something about the interior that made the place so warm and inviting. It was nothing like the palace, which if it was seen looking like this... well, Quinella would definitely throw a fit.

It was small, only having one floor, there was a seating area to the right which was taking up the most space. Behind that, there was a small kitchen, and to the left was a room, bedroom most likely, that had been cornered off with curtains. The area was lit up with numerous candle and lanterns, there was also a small fireplace, but it hadn't been lit yet.

Eugeo was mostly intrigued by the number of books there were. They seemed to cover every surface, open on random pages, or stacked in piles. There also appeared to be a lot of notes slipped into the covers of books that seemed more important than others.

"Make yourself at home, I'll have the fire lit in a minute. Do you need a change of clothes while yours dry out?" Kirito said, moving past Eugeos curious gaze.

"O-oh, if you don't mind, that would be great..." Eugeo replied and began to remove his shoes, he grimaced once noticing how soggy his socks had become. "Excuse me." He added as he passed the threshold- having manners wasn't just a prince thing after all.

Eugeo couldn't help but wander towards a pile of books, still being wary of tracking water through the house, and he read a few of the titles. Most of them were about the history of Xadia and the human kingdoms, but there was also the occasional one about magic.

Eugeo himself had read almost every book in the palace library about primal magic, but he hadn't seen a lot of the books that Kirito had here, which was peculiar. The palace library was one of the most advanced in the whole of Katolis, so for Kirito to have multiple books that Eugeo hadn't seen before...

Kirito had pulled Eugeo from his thoughts with a tap on the shoulder, he turned around and was greeted by Kirito's smile.

"You can read those after you've got dressed, if you hang around any longer wearing those I fear you'll get more than just a cold," Kirito admitted, holding out a pile of clothing. "You look around my size, so I hope they fit."

Eugeo took the pile of clothes gratefully, bowing his head in thanks. Kirito guided him towards the room with the curtains, and just as Eugeo had suspected it was a bedroom, to get dressed in privacy.

Eugeo was a little worried about uncovering his face, Kirito hadn't seen him without his hood up yet. But Eugeo had never shown his face to the public as a prince, so being in his disguise shouldn't raise any suspicion at all.

He peeled the wet clothing from his body, the air hitting him was enough to make him shiver again. Eugeo had never welcomed the feeling of dry clothes as much as he had right now- it was an ultimate comfort for him. Kirito was being so generous, Eugeo was always so used to people being selfish and stuck up- that's all people ever were when they know they're royalty. Aside from his sisters, everyone he'd met had something about them that just screamed 'I'm better than you.', it was a bit of a shame, to be honest.

Eugeo decided that he was forever in Kirito's debt- not only for helping him right now but improving the quality of his life in general. Eugeo had never felt as human as he does now.

The clothes Kirito had given him were a good size- maybe a little tight around the arms- but fit perfectly nonetheless. Although they seemed a little out of his personal style, Eugeo preferred wearing clothes of a lighter colour, Kirito seemed to own nothing but ones of darker shades.

There was a small mirror on what Eugeo assumed to be a study desk, where he decided to examine his reflection. Despite his unusually unblemished skin- which lacked in things such as childhood scars and such- Eugeo looked like every other commoner among these parts. He spent a little longer looking at his face and wondered if his face looked too posh, but was quick to dismiss such a ridiculous thought.

He gathered the wet clothes, and exited through the curtain door, he was still fascinated by the interior design that he felt his eyes wander to places that might make him seem nosy.

"You took your time, Eugeo. You can bring your clothes over here to dry." Kirito exclaimed, laughing gently, pointing towards a small clothes horse near the fire- which was now lit.

"Thank you for the clothes, I didn't think they would fit me but they are actually quite comfortable," Eugeo replied, trying to keep up the small talk as he hung his clothes to dry.

Eugeo could feel Kirito's eyes staring at the side of his head, and it made him worry if maybe Kirito thought he looked familiar. It would be the death of him if Kirito somehow knew that Eugeo was the prince- even if that wasn't possible.

Eugeo had to avoid making awkward eye contact with Kirito, as he joined him on the small cushion that was placed on the floor. Though, when Kirito didn't say anything Eugeo's small burst of panic urged him to speak again.

"I-is something wrong, Kirito?" Eugeo asked, finally making eye contact.

Kirito jumped slightly, at realising he had just been caught. Eugeo was beginning to believe this elf-boy was a little brainless, but that fact made him relieved, there would be no need to worry about Kirito discovering his true identity if he wasn't too smart.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Well, actually, I just wasn't expecting you to look like that." Kirito admitted and reached for a pile of books on a table behind him.

Eugeo let a laugh escape his lips, the earlier awkwardness easily lifted. "What were you expecting?" Eugeo gladly excepted the small book that was handed to him.

"Hmm... well you were wearing a hood so you could have been hiding some ugly scar, or you were bald, or maybe you get sunburnt easily, so you're really pale and try to hide it!" Kirito laughed, opening a book of his own. "I'm joking- I didn't really have an expectation. Your appearance just looks a little familiar to me for some reason."

Eugeo hummed in reply, not entirely sure at what Kirito was trying to say. He distracted himself by opening the book Kirito had given him, the pages were thin and worn down with use, a clear sign that the book had been read and studied many times. There was a short prologue on the first-page reading, _'An introduction to the six primal sources.'_.

"Hey Kirito, I thought there were only five primal sources, what's the sixth?" Eugeo asked.

In every book he had read, they had only ever mentioned five sources, those were: the earth, the sky, the ocean, the sun and the moon. To Eugeo, it made sense for there to be only five, he couldn't think of what the sixth primal source could be...

"Five? Where did you get _that_ idea from? Here, turn the page and there will be a list," Kirito said, reaching over to turn the page of the book Eugeo was holding.

Eugeo let his eyes drift over the text, absorbing the familiar words he had read hundreds of times- he knew about the first five sources, the constant studying he had done himself didn't go to waste.

However, at the bottom of the page was, in fact, the sixth source.

"...The stars? That's a source?" Eugeo asked, his mouth fell open in slight shock. After all these years of studying, he had no idea that there was something like this.

"It sure is, but it's incredibly rare for elves to be connected to the stars. We call them Startouch elves, they were once praised rulers of the Xadian lands... they had amazing abilities, they could learn the meaning of every source, and connect to each arcanum if they tried." Kirito paused, reaching for a different book, the cover was a rich purple and was decorated with hand-painted stars. Eugeo had to wonder why such a book had so much detail, and why he had never seen it in the palace. "The Startouch elves were incredibly fast learners, stories tell of a certain elf who was able to understand three of the sources in a single day! While regular elves and magical creatures can link to the other arcanum's... it isn't practised, because it's much harder."

"You keep talking in the past tense, do these Startouch elves still exist?" Eugeo asked.

"Unfortunately, they got too greedy... the last of the Startouch elves were trapped inside a makeshift realm by a different elf, to try and convince them to right their wrongs." He turned to a new page of the book, showing Eugeo a drawing of an elf with long hair and sparkly skin, labelled _'Startouch elf'_. "The different elf is currently looking after the land of Xadia, in place of the Startouch elves. Her name is Lady Lyceris." Kirito finished.

"Wow! I never knew they existed, that's interesting..." Eugeo exclaimed, and watched as Kirito turned a few more pages of the book.

"A lot of our people nowadays refer to the Startouch elves as the old gods, because of their amazing knowledge of magic. Even though they started to get greedy for power, they still performed good deeds for our people." Another drawing of Startouch elves was shown to Eugeo. "I know that, if any were still here, Queen Quinella would have been defeated in the war by now," Kirito added.

"They were that strong? Could they have defeated a whole army by themselves?" Eugeo asked, his curiosity didn't stop growing.

"Yes, but in a way, I'm glad they will never be able to. They would have completely wiped out the human race. There are good people out here, like you for example." Kirito smiled, looking away from the book and towards Eugeo. "But you're a bit different, I can't put my finger on why..."

"Probably just my good looks." Eugeo joked, giving Kirito an amused smile.

Kirito gave a hearty laugh in reply, knocking Eugeo with the corner of the book he was holding.

"Hey, do you wanna see me cast a spell?" Kirito asked suddenly.

Eugeo's face morphed into one of excitement, and he nodded eagerly. He had been waiting his whole life to see a magic spell cast right before his eyes, something that wasn't dark magic.

Eugeo watched as Kirito picked up a small leaf that had somehow managed to enter the room from the chimney.

"As a half-elf, there was always the possibility I wouldn't be able to perform magic, but I discovered I was able to when I was about nine years old." Kirito held the leaf by its stem, keeping it out in front of Eugeo's face.

Eugeo felt as if his heart might jump out of his chest from how fast it was beating, he had never felt this excited before. He continued to watch intently.

"I'm connected to the moon arcanum, so technically speaking, you could call me an illusionist,"

There was a soft puff of light as Kirito whispered in the draconic tongue, and the once brown, crisp leaf had turned into a strikingly beautiful illusion.

A blue rose.

-

Eugeo was sat at the end of the large dining table, Quinella didn't seem to notice how good of a mood Eugeo was in, but Alice and Selka definitely did.

Eugeo wouldn't usually have a smile on his face during mealtimes- but he was hoping they just thought he was happy to see princess Tiese.

In all honesty, Eugeo had completely forgotten about the royal dinner, he had been too enrapt in the meeting with Kirito to really dwell on the fact.

He wasn't even worried about showing the royalty of Duren his face- after having Kirito see him so freely today, he was starting to feel a little more comfortable. It was strange how Kirito had such an effect on Eugeo mentally, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"I must say Lady Quinella, your son has quite the strange beauty to him. Why would you hide such a face?" Sortiliena said, breaking the comfortable silence that had been held for a while.

Eugeo flushed slightly at the comment- the only people who had really complimented him on his looks was Quinella, Alice or Selka. So having a female, who had an everlasting beauty of her own, admit to thinking Eugeo was attractive...

"Oh, Lady Sortiliena, sometimes I wonder myself how we created such beautiful children... but Eugeo does have something special doesn't he? That's one of the reasons we've had to keep his face concealed to the public- he'd gather quite a big crowd..." Quinella replied, laughing gently.

"That does make sense, it could be dangerous, the commoners can do some absurd things to beautiful royalty- our Tiese has had some unlucky encounters..." Sortiliena said, turning to her daughter Tiese and giving her a sad smile.

Eugeo let out a nervous laugh, he felt a little out of place. Was it his fault he was so pretty?

Tiese gave Eugeo a nervous look, and it was the first time he had fully seen her face. She looked young, well, she was seventeen, and fragile. Eugeo couldn't tell if she really wanted to get to know him, or if she was just like him in this situation- indecisive. While Tiese was a beautiful girl, Eugeo couldn't see himself taking her away from her family like that, they seemed very close.

The comfortable atmosphere was interrupted by a loud knock on the dining room door, Eugeo jumped slightly from how sudden the sound had been.

Quinella frowned and raised a hand towards one of the servants, signalling them to get the door. Mealtimes were not usually allowed to be disturbed- especially when it was being held with another royal family. It was almost enough disrespect to get executed from.

A royal guard entered the room, walking up to Quinella and Bercouli, before getting down on one knee.

"My sincere apologies for having to interrupt at such a time, but Lady Quinella, we have received a letter from one of the civilians. It speaks of our... _informant,_ Kirigaya Kazuto. People have seen him talking to a traveller that visits Katolis occasionally- they are beginning to suspect an assassination against you my lady. More of the details I believe should be discussed in... _private_." The knight said, his head raising slightly to look towards Eugeo.

Eugeo immediately froze up.

People had started to have suspicions... against someone who was seen with Kirigaya Kazuto... also known as _Kirito_. 

Was the letter about the visit Eugeo had done today? If so, the civilians jump to conclusions quickly...

They said Kirito was an informant, was that something to do with the reason he was allowed to stay in Katolis?

Eugeo could feel Quinella's stare, yet he didn't have the courage to meet it.

_It's over, isn't it?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happens for once

Eugeo wasn't allowed to be in the room while Quinella was talking with the guard, so he was left pacing just outside the door.

To say the least, he was extremely worried. It could be anything, but Eugeo got the feeling that this _was_ something to do with himself and the visits he's made to the city...

The guard that had received the letter was one of the royal guards, they didn't roam around the city, so they must have picked up the letter from a mail carrier or something. However, the royal guards knew that Eugeo would visit the city on occasion. There was no doubt they would mention the possibility that it could be Eugeo to Quinella, it kind of just matched up.

A suspicious person appearing in the city of Katolis a couple of times a month, suddenly seen talking to a half-elf who is apparently an informant for the queen? 

Yeah, sounds suspicious. 

But _who_ could look suspicious in the city, unless they had something to hide?

Like... someone hiding their true identity?

Eugeo stopped pacing and walked towards the door- while he knew eavesdropping wasn't polite, or expected from a prince- he had no other choice. If what the guard was telling Quinella _was_ about him, then he needed to come up with a plan- fast.

Eugeo turned his head, surveying the area. There didn't seem to be any guards in the hallway at the moment, just to his luck, so he could do this without anyone seeing.

"Okay, I can do this..." Eugeo whispered to himself and moved against the door. He remained careful, as to not accidentally bump something like the door handle, and pressed his ear against the surface.

"...one of the civilians noticed that they left together, most likely going to Mr Kirigaya's residence." A muffled voice said, it was that guard.

"Did this civilian see anything suspicious happening?" Quinella replied.

Eugeo tried pushing himself further onto the door, he wanted to hear everything they were saying but it was difficult to understand them clearly.

"Well, my lady... the civilian followed them and chose to watch through the window... They have described the appearance of this person in the letter, but I doubt you will believe what I am about to suggest." They said.

Eugeo felt his heart rate pick up- someone had been watching him and Kirito during the time they were together, and even though Kirito and himself were simply reading and talking... Eugeo was not hiding his appearance. That's something Lady Quinella will not take lightly.

"You will tell me anyway. Mr Kirigaya will be punished nonetheless, for defying specific orders I have given him as our informant." Quinella remarked.

"Very well lady... I regret to inform you that this description is almost identical to that of prince Eugeo." The guard said.

"Eugeo? _My_ Eugeo?" She began, "That's _impossible_! Eugeo would never go against specific orders- how _dare_ you assume such preposterous things?" Quinella yelled.

Eugeo moved away from the door slightly, his skin paling. He didn't have time to worry about what Quinella will say, he has all the information he needs for now.

He's been caught, and Quinella will find out the truth either way.

Kirito will be punished, possibly _executed_ , because of what Eugeo has done.

While Eugeo always knew this was a possibility, he never expected it to actually happen. He thought he was being careful, and that there was no way people would actually have suspicions about him. He'd been visiting the city _way_ before he had actually met Kirito, and yet people had only just started wondering who he was? Did they think that this 'Eugeo' visiting Kirito was a different person?

Eugeo backed away from the door completely, he knew that there was no time to think. He had to act quickly.

He turned on his heels and made a quick effort of leaving the area. It won't be long till Quinella sends guards to find him, her first course of action will be to ask Eugeo as many questions as she can. Possibly even forcing answers out of him- he didn't know if he could do that.

And then guards will be sent to infiltrate Kirito's home...

Eugeo cursed under his breath as he quickly turned a corner, he noticed Miss Suguha ascending the stairs, most likely returning to her quarters for the afternoon.

"S-Suguha! I need your help, please meet me in my chambers as quickly as possible!" He said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. He needed to pick something up from the library before he started his plan.

"Oh, of course, lord. I will go there now if that's okay." She replied, a confused expression on her face.

Eugeo gave a quick nod, "You can enter, but if a guard comes along asking for me tell them I'm in the gardens and that you were cleaning. I will explain everything in a bit, but please trust me."

He watched as Suguha's face turned into one of concern, but she didn't ask any questions. 

"Yes lord."

-

_Meanwhile, at Kirito's residence._

It was still raining outside, which was a surprise. After Eugeo had left, it had started to calm down, but that changed after dusk.

Kirito was sat in front of the fire, waiting for a pot of tea to finish brewing. He didn't have anything else to do till tomorrow, so he decided that having some time to himself was the best.

As he waited, he settled on reading a book. After having Eugeo so excited about seeing this many books around his house, it made Kirito realise how eager he was to teach Eugeo things. It _was_ a little strange that Eugeo liked primal magic so much, Kirito hadn't met that many people who seemed to like it- or except elves either on that note. Despite that, he thought that Eugeo was a nice person, he didn't give off any bad vibes- he felt trustworthy.

However... Kirito was a bit perplexed.

This Eugeo was strangely familiar to him- there wasn't a specific attribute that stood out or anything like that. It was the boy's presence which was so familiar. Something about him just felt right, he was someone Kirito could trust.

There was heavy knocking at the door, which pulled Kirito out of his thoughts. No one usually comes to visit, since Kirito lives so far from the central city and the fact that he's half-elf, the only person who comes close to his house would be a mail carrier- and even then they don't knock.

"This is official business, we require the immediate entry of this property!" A voice shouted from outside the door. They didn't sound friendly- and Kirito knew that if he didn't answer, there was the consequence of possibly getting his door kicked down.

He gulped, removed the pot of tea from the fire, and made his way to the door. He wasn't entirely sure what these people wanted, he hadn't done anything wrong. Had he?

Kirito moved a shaky hand towards the door, taking a few deep breaths, before proceeding to open it.

A gust of wind rushed past him, allowing droplets of rain to enter as well.

As Kirito looked up, he was greeted by three faces. They were wearing Katolis' royal armour, adorned in the familiar colours of red and yellow. That meant that they were all from the palace since the city guards only wore chainmail...

"C-can I help you?" Kirito stammered- having people of authority at his doorstep was not a good sign. On the occasion that he get's a knight visiting, it's usually only to collect a report for Quinella.

The trio didn't answer and instead forced their way past Kirito, into the house. The last knight to enter seemed a little hesitant, but she followed the others' lead accordingly.

"We have received orders from the queen, I recommend you follow along and no one has to get hurt." The knight with lavender coloured hair said, turning towards Kirito.

"What did I do to upset Quinella _this_ time?" Kirito deadpanned.

While this wasn't the first time he had complaints from the queen, this was the first time _three_ knights had been sent here. Usually, one was enough to collect any necessary any information Kirito had collected from his sources...

"You dare address the lady so plainly? This is no time to get yourself into _more_ trouble, Mr Kirigaya." The same knight said.

One of the other knights chimed in, it was the woman with dark hair. Her presence felt a little out of place, she seemed as if she shouldn't be here...

"Lady Quinella has sent us to inform you about your defiance of her orders. We are here to question you, and then punish you appropriately." She said.

"...Defiance of orders?" Kirito whispered.

He doesn't remember going against anything Quinella had told him- he was simply just her informant, his job was to gather any information about Xadia and give it to her... She didn't have to know if what he told her was true or not, there was no way of her finding out. Lady Lyceris has been stopping Quinella from entering Xadia since the beginning of her reign, false evidence shouldn't be discovered that quickly.

The third knight joined in after that, he seemed very young compared to the other two, almost the same age as Kirito himself, however, he still gave off a powerful aura.

"Yes, the report states that you have defied order number six, the last and most important of them all." His green hair bobbed slightly, as he reached for a piece of parchment. "Kazuto Kirigaya, you must not mingle, speak or touch _any_ human citizens. Sound familiar?"

Kirito grimaced, he had no idea those rules were actually set in stone. He had talked to plenty of people in the market place- even if some were less welcoming than others- and he had never got a visit from any guards. Especially not royal guards.

The woman proceeded to take the parchment from the boy, and read something else from it.

"Order number four, you must not cast any spells while in the kingdom of Katolis..." She paused slightly, a confused expression on her face. "The report states you were caught casting a spell in the presence of a human, who was inside your home..."

Kirito took a small step back- they were talking about his encounter with Eugeo from earlier today... How had they managed to notice so quickly? Eugeo was alone when Kirito had found him in the market since most of the people went inside to shelter from the rain.

How did someone see inside of his house? If someone went to spy on himself and Eugeo, they must have followed them all the way to the outskirts, which almost seems like a wasted effort.

"The elf seems a little confused! Let's help you with that memory, shall we?" The lavender haired knight exclaimed.

"Eldrie, stick to our orders. We will question him for now, then punish him." The woman replied, giving Eldrie a pointed look.

"We already know it was him, he's an elf so it's blatantly obvious Fanatio. Renly, what do you think? Is questioning really necessary when we already know the answer?" Eldrie sneered.

Kirito watched as the trio of knights had their small argument, they all acted so differently he wondered how they could get along. Maybe they don't, he wouldn't know, but it would be strange sending knights who disliked each other out on an interrogation together.

The arguing seemed to calm some of Kirito's nerves- these knights were only carrying out orders for Quinella. It would be easy to persuade these knights that he didn't mean to cause any harm than it would to persuade the queen...

"Mr Kirigaya, we are going to ask you some questions before we let you speak... _I_ will be asking these questions, as my associate here seems very determined to remove the head from your body." Fanatio said, appearing to shut the mouths of the other knights.

"Of course lady, ask away," Kirito replied, shifting his weight slightly.

She seemed satisfied with Kirito's answer, nodding happily, and started to read from the parchment again.

The questions were pretty standard, asking about where Kirito was and what his reasons were. He answered honestly, as there was no other place he could go except the market and his own home. Both places were not suspicious or incriminating, and he had to talk to people there if he ever wanted to buy food.

"Okay, this is a very important question in which we require total honesty. Lying _will_ worsen your punishment, do you understand?" Fanatio said, her hand lowering.

The change in tone was a bit unnerving, and Kirito had an inkling about what she was going to say... she hadn't asked any questions about who Kirito was with as of yet.

"Yes, I understand," Kirito replied and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Good. Now, we are aware that a human boy has entered your home, going against your orders entirely. We want to avoid any possible confusion. So, please state their identity." She ordered. The knights stood by her sides gave Kirito an intense glare, clearly a sign that they'd know if he was lying or not.

Kirito was uncertain as to whether he should reveal Eugeo's name or not- Eugeo wasn't anyone... well, ' _special_ ', he was a human, not an elf. So he wouldn't get in trouble. Eugeo was also all the way in Duren since he claimed that's where he was from, so he should be safe nonetheless.

Kirito concluded that giving an honest answer wouldn't hurt anybody, he was sure that Eugeo would be safe this way. Kirito is the one receiving this punishment, _he_ was the one who went against orders from Quinella. _Not_ Eugeo.

"...His name's Eugeo, no surname. He is a simple traveller, who visits his family from time to time... I apologise for going against the queen's wishes." Kirito said, "I did not mean to go against any of my orders, in fact, I was about to write my next report-"

"Enough talking! Fanatio, we have all the information we need, the punishment has to be carried out." Eldrie interrupted, moving a hand towards the hilt of his sword.

" _Eldrie_ , you will leave the premises immediately while you cool your head. Renly, please accompany him, I will be handling this situation as we were ordered to!" Fanatio exclaimed, turning round to face Eldrie. It was obvious she was tired of Eldrie's constant interruptions.

The knight mentioned gave Fanatio a scornful look and straightened out his posture. After Eldrie broke eye contact, he promptly left the building.

"I will keep an eye on him Fanatio, I don't know why he's in such a bad mood today..." Renly said, giving her a nervous smile. Fanatio nodded in reply and watched as the younger knight left as well.

Fanatio remained quiet for a few moments, seemingly to recover her usual role as a knight. Kirito decided to speak up.

"What's the punishment?" He asked nervously.

To be honest, he was definitely hoping for it _not_ to be an execution. Talking with someone shouldn't be punishable by death, if that was the case, then Kirito would have been sentenced with the death penalty more than once...

Fanatio had a peculiar look on her face, her eyes had softened, the previously sharp gaze she held a moment ago almost uncharacteristic.

"My orders are to send you to the palace dungeons depending on the name of the person you mentioned. However there will be no need to do that, I am going to pardon you for now, but please remember your place in Katolis- you're not trusted." She began, "I apologise for knight Eldrie's behaviour, he is just angry about not being able to kill you."

"It's fine, I'm used to it," Kirito said, then added, "Is there someone that I shouldn't be speaking to?" 

Fanatio laughed slightly, though it seemed forced.

"My exact orders must remain private to citizens, even you. But to answer your question, yes there is someone that we don't want you talking to, in fact we don't want anyone talking to them." She began, "Though, I must ask you one more thing... something that is not regarding the queen's request. It's more a request from myself, to you." She said, clasping her hands together.

Suddenly, the knight in front of him didn't seem so threatening. Her demeanour was clearly different from the others, though that was obvious from the beginning.

"What is it?" Kirito replied.

"Do not speak to Eugeo again. Your orders state not to talk with anyone, and even though I'm pardoning you, if you're caught doing this again... _please_ , you will only regret it in the end." Fanatio murmured, her eyes seemed so distant as she spoke.

Kirito didn't know how to reply, of course, he didn't understand why she was asking Kirito to do that. Eugeo was just a traveller, he should be allowed to at least _talk_ to him... Quinella's orders aside, if Kirito was in the market with Eugeo it shouldn't be a problem to talk to him. They'd only caught him when he took Eugeo to his home...

"I know Quinella's orders state I shouldn't talk to anyone, but I can't just live my whole life being silent. Talking to people in the market is essential, and seeing Eugeo there and saying hello shouldn't be an issue..." Kirito replied.

"While that is true... I- listen, just trust me on this, I cannot explain right now, maybe one day. Please- just don't speak with Eugeo." She said, taking a wary glance towards the door.

"I know, orders are orders... but why? Do you know him?" Kirito took a tentative step forward, "Is he okay? Did something happen? Is that why you're asking about him?"

"Mr Kirigaya, I apologise but I have to leave. I'm sure all these questions will be answered one day, but please remember who you are talking to." Fanatio finished, her voice gaining back some confidence.

Kirito stood silently, still a little perplexed, but watched as she left the building.

Just what was going _on_?

-

_Meanwhile, at the palace._

"You did _what_?" Suguha exclaimed, watching as Eugeo sifted through numerous papers and books. He was hoping to come up with some kind of plan before it was too late, but it was unlikely he'd do it in time.

Eugeo was surprised by the fact she raised her voice, but it wasn't uncalled for. He had done a terrible thing- going against Quinella's wishes. And now, it had gone and taken it's toll, Quinella knew what he had done.

"I know, I know- but I have no idea what I'm going to do now! Quinella is going to _kill_ me!" Eugeo replied, moving over to sit on his bed. "They've already sent guards to infiltrate his house... there's no doubt Quinella is going to know the truth. And there's no way I could lie to her after all _this_..."

Suguha seemed to notice the distraught expression on Eugeo's face and moved over to sit beside him.

"Hey... Lady Quinella said that this elf was her informant right? She wouldn't get rid of him that easily." She said.

Eugeo wanted to believe her, he really did, but this was Quinella they were talking about. She was unfortunately heartless when it came to these things. She loves seeing people struggle, and uses her power to put people down.

"Maybe... but Kirito is still in danger..." Eugeo whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"What did you say?" Suguha replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eugeo was about to repeat himself, but when he saw the shocked expression on her face he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Did you say... _Kirito_?" She added, seeming to notice Eugeo's confusion.

He didn't mean to slip up and say Kirito's name, so far he had been calling Kirito the 'elf boy'... However, he felt there wasn't much of an issue if it was Suguha, she wasn't going to tell anyone about what Eugeo was saying.

"Oh, yeah... That's his name." He admitted, placing a hand behind his neck nervously.

"No way... He's my-"

Suguha couldn't finish her sentence, as there was a loud knock at the door. It echoed off the walls, eventually leaving the room in silence.

Eugeo lifted his head slightly, looking towards Suguha. Her eyes were wide, and Eugeo knew this could be his last encounter with her.

"Suguha... if this is the last time we speak... I wanted to let you know that I've always thought of you as a very close friend," Eugeo spoke desperately. "Even though Quinella has never approved of me talking so freely with a servant- that never made me think any different of you."

"Eugeo..." A few tears slipped down Suguha's cheeks.

He smiled warmly at the girl sat in front of him, ignoring the lump forming in his throat, and pulled her into a side hug.

Eugeo knew that this incident would change a lot of things- especially the relationship with his family. He doesn't know what to expect from Quinella, her actions can always be rash... Alice might not think differently of him, they were very close after all, but Eugeo fears Selka will be the opposite.

"Lord Eugeo, we are aware of your presence and are requesting you leave your chambers on Lady Quinella's orders." The voice from behind the door exclaimed.

Eugeo pulled away from Suguha, taking in the sight of his friend before giving her one last smile.

"I promise that this won't be the end, Suguha."

_Sometimes the place you are used to is not the place you belong._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanatio is a good person

The silence had become sickening- Eugeo had been sitting here for ages, simply watching Quinella as she flipped pages of her book.

It was very late in the evening, and all Eugeo wanted to do was sleep off the troubles of the day... He was sure Quinella felt the same, she was most likely annoyed that the Duren family had been present when interrupted at dinner, and was even _more_ annoyed about this whole situation involving Eugeo.

Because of how late it was, the Duren family were invited to stay in the palace overnight. It was a dangerous journey to Duren at these hours, bandits and thugs would wander the roads continuously, raiding any carriage they see passing by. Lady Sortiliena and princess Tiese were both on the opposite side of the palace, while Lord Golgorosso was situated a bit closer to the middle, where Bercouli and Quinella were.

But currently, Quinella was in the throne room with Eugeo, where he supposes an interrogation of some sort was going to be carried out.

After he had been so awkwardly led by the royal guard, and left with Quinella in this room- she hadn't spoken a word, instead, she stayed focused on the books and parchment resting atop the table. Her face remained expressionless and cold, even when she knew Eugeo was waiting for her to say something.

He looked down at his lap as an attempt to avoid having to look at Quinella- it had to have only been about ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity. The silence was strangely comforting, although was still an anxious reminder that Eugeo's punishment was being decided as every second went past. Quinella was probably thinking of a way to punish him 'humanely', as to not destroy the trust a son was supposed to hold with his mother.

Eugeo decided he couldn't take this silence anymore, and let out an awkward cough- hoping it would coax Quinella to maybe say something.

There was a brief moment where he thought she was just going to continue saying nothing, her eyebrow twitched and she stopped moving the pages of the book. Eugeo watched silently, his eyes darting between the book in her hands, and the way her face slowly became more expressive. 

She shifted her body weight, and finally looked upwards towards Eugeo. They made eye contact momentarily, though it didn't last longer than a second, as Quinella looked back down to her books again.

"Do you know what I'm reading, Eugeo?" She said, her voice sounded gentle, yet Eugeo knew it was forced. The question was a little random, but that didn't stop Eugeo from feeling worried- the conversation had started. Even if this wasn't the way he was expecting.

"N-no lady, what is it?" He replied. Truthfully, if Eugeo could see the cover there was no doubt he knew what book she was reading. He had read almost everything in the palace library...

"It's called 'Betrayal and Deceit', a beautiful story, really. Have you read it?" She replied, closing the book with one hand.

"Most probably, lady," Eugeo said, clasping his hands together. He knew what she was doing, though he wasn't sure where this was going. Quinella was often cryptic when using her methods of investigation.

"...Most probably." She mimicked, pushing the book to the side.

There were a few seconds where neither spoke. Eugeo kept his eyes downcast, too afraid of what might happen if he met Quinella's gaze.

"Tell me Eugeo, are you unintelligible? Dense perhaps?" Quinella asked. 

Eugeo hesitated slightly- while he didn't believe he was either of the things Quinella was suggesting, he wasn't sure how he'd word his answer in a way that didn't make him seem egotistical.

"Well, no lady... I don't believe so." He replied, taking a shaky breath.

Quinella's mouth fell open slightly, then snapped shut. She took a short breath, before proceeding to stand up harshly.

The chair crashed onto the floor with a resounding thud, forcing Eugeo to look up at Quinella.

Her hands hit the table, she leant over to be closer to Eugeo's face. As her eyes lit up with fury, face contorting into one of a venomous grimace, she raised her voice to a level Eugeo had not heard before.

"Then how _dare_ you violate our agreement!" She exclaimed, "I ask so _little_ of you!" Her stare was cold, a sense of disappointment looming over her.

Eugeo had pushed himself as far back as he could against the chair, his pulse had spiked as the fear of not knowing how to defend himself overcame him.

He swallowed, hands shaking as he clutched the edge of the seat. He knew this argument was coming, yet the shock was still there. He only felt guilt after Quinella spoke those words- she was right, he had gone against her orders and now everything could change.

All she asked him to do was to stay cautious, and not allow himself to be seen by the civilians. Yet, once meeting Kirito, he became foolish and carefree- not worrying about all the consequences ahead of him.

After noticing Eugeo wasn't going to reply, Quinella shook her head. Pushing herself away from him, her expression remained hostile even as she turned her back on him.

"After everything I've done for you... we're supposed to be a team, Eugeo. You only had one, _simple_ , responsibility. And you couldn't do it." Quinella sighed, resting a hand on her forehead.

Eugeo was about to reply, but Quinella interrupted him by speaking again.

"I could have been more lenient if who you revealed yourself to wasn't an elf, what will people think Eugeo? Once they know that it was the _prince_ who was talking to a creature like _that_?" She spat, "What were you even thinking? Talking to an elf?"

Eugeo sank further into his seat, what Quinella was saying about Kirito was making him anxious. She didn't like elves in the slightest, she didn't even show any respect to her own informant. 

Kirito must be fed up of her... Eugeo wouldn't blame him.

However, Eugeo was at a loss for words, if he defended Kirito- Quinella would likely disown him. But he doesn't know if he has the strength to agree with Quinella, either, since he doesn't think what she thinks in the slightest.

Quinella turned back around, giving Eugeo a pointed glare- she was waiting for an answer.

"Lady... it wasn't on purpose. It was raining and he offered some help..." Eugeo replied. It wasn't completely a lie, Kirito _had_ offered help. But Eugeo doesn't need to add any unnecessary information, he doesn't even know if Quinella knows Eugeo had met Kirito before this whole getting caught situation.

"Are you incompetent? Could you have not helped yourself, Eugeo?" She replied.

All Eugeo could do was look away, he didn't know what to do. 

He wanted to avoid trouble as much as he could, but this was getting more challenging by the minute. Quinella was devoted to finding out everything, she wasn't going to drop this conversation anytime soon.

"Oh, Eugeo dear..." Quinella sighed, "Elves cannot be trusted... I know you've always been different when it comes to thinking about these things- like your interest in primal magic, you don't let people disregard your opinion."

She walked over to Eugeo, placing a cold hand on his shoulder. The touch was not as welcoming as it had been in the past.

"That elf is my informant, you know. You'd think I trust him wouldn't you?" 

Eugeo could only nod, her tone had changed from harsh to sweet in a matter of seconds. If he wasn't careful with what he said...

"W-why don't you trust him? Why doesn't anyone trust elves in general?" He replied, voice shaking slightly.

Quinella laughed.

"They think they're better than us dear, constantly berating the human race and calling us lesser. They refuse to believe our kind has any ability of our own, even when we discovered dark magic," She said, "They think dark magic is wicked and pushed our whole kind to the other side of the world. Claiming Xadia for themselves, and leaving us with the five kingdoms we have today. So, of course, I wouldn't trust a _lousy_ half-elf who I've claimed as my informant- I doubt the reports he gives me are even true."

Quinella left Eugeo's side and went to pick up the chair she had knocked over not too long ago. There were no servants in the room right now, so Eugeo was certain she felt annoyed at having to clean up her mess...

Eugeo thought about what Quinella had said, there were some interesting points she had mentioned. Eugeo wasn't too educated when it came to politics- which involved all the history between elves and humans- but what Quinella said made a lot of sense. The land was split in two, and so were the races.

Elves and humans were separated, because of the humans immoral compass, and their desire for power- which in this case was dark magic.

"...So, humans don't trust elves because they belittle us?" Eugeo asked.

"They do more than belittling, dear. This segregation has been going on for many years, a race cannot simply forgive another race. You'll understand when you become king just how important it is to keep elves away, and possibly how important it will be to eradicate the elven race altogether." Quinella replied. 

Eugeo raised his shoulders slightly- he didn't want to eradicate an entire race. Especially the elven race, they had done nothing wrong... had they? They did the right thing, kicking out the humans because of dark magic... right? 

Not every elf hated humans, like how humans hated elves. Kirito was a shining example of that fact- he tried his hardest to fit in with the human population of Katolis, and didn't show any sign of betrayal or hatred...

But, he is only _half_ -elf...

"Enough of this Eugeo, just because you don't know anything about the world's situation, does not mean I will let you off," Quinella said, pulling Eugeo out of his thoughts. "You will not be allowed to visit the city any longer, and are required to stay in your chambers until I feel like forgiving you." She added. The nonchalance of her voice didn't match the severity of her order.

She was ripping away Eugeo's last bit of freedom- trapping him inside the palace walls instead. Eugeo's heart felt heavy at the declaration, he always loved being able to wander the streets of Katolis, and buy sweets from the market, without having a care in the world.

Talking to people who didn't see him as just 'the prince' was a blessing also, something that never happened within the palace.

"You mean... _never_ visiting the city again?" Eugeo asked, his grip on the chair tightening.

"Not until you are married to Tiese, and revealed to the public. That way, the citizens are sure to forget the appearance, you so carelessly revealed today, of the person they didn't know was the prince." She replied.

Eugeo no longer had the will to argue, this will be and always was, his fate. To marry the princess of Duren, and live the life of a prince. He didn't know why he thought it would change, just because he met Kirito.

"Speaking of Tiese, we will be holding breakfast with them tomorrow morning. I expect you to converse with Tiese and get to know her better- these meetings _are_ for you and the young princess, after all." Quinella said, "Don't forget to wear your hood, I wouldn't want to hear that you made _another_ mistake now, would I?"

Eugeo nodded slowly, a blank expression on his face.

He wanted to deny the truth, the fact that this was his life. He wasn't going to live an interesting life.

He was just a prince.

-

It seemed Eugeo no longer had the pleasure of sleeping in- the servants had woken him up an hour before breakfast, just like they used to.

Strangely enough, though, Suguha wasn't among them. Eugeo hadn't seen her around the palace much since last night when usually they'd cross paths a lot more.

Eugeo ruled it out to be that he had gone to bed pretty late last night, and she was asleep in her quarters by then. That must be why she wasn't up as early today as well, because she was tired.

One servant arranged the outfit he was supposed to wear, hanging it up on a hook near the door, while the other pulled back the curtains, allowing light to flood into the room.

"Lady Quinella will be awaiting your arrival in the dining hall, as well as the family of Duren. You have been instructed to wear your hood, by lady Quinella." A servant said as the other two finished their chores.

"Thank you, I will be out shortly..." Eugeo replied, watching as they all bowed and left the room.

He took a deep sigh and fell back down onto the pillow.

"And to think I would be used to this..." He mumbled to himself.

He glanced to his right, examining the outfit he was supposed to wear. Jewelled fabrics draped over one another, buttons that looked too expensive to be sewn onto fabric were down the middle, and a thick cloak was hung over the top. 

Eugeo shook his head- he would always prefer 'peasants clothing' to _this_ , it was always much more comfortable...

In the end, he willed himself to get up and dress. This was his life now and he had to start getting used to it somewhen...

-

The food tasted blander than usual.

Even as Eugeo selected his favourite breakfast fruits, he couldn't find it within himself to enjoy them. 

The usually citrus taste of an orange tasted as plain as water, and the crunch of a ripe apple no longer felt pleasing.

However, as he looked over to his sisters and noticed how much they were enjoying themselves, he realised that even if the food didn't taste the same- he had the love from his family beside him.

Quinella doesn't count.

-

Tiese had started the conversation, as nervous as always, but so far it was going quite well.

Her and Eugeo were sat in the gardens, lady Sortiliena and Quinella weren't too far away, and were discussing something.

"I've always enjoyed the gardens at Duren's palace, but seeing Katolis' is like entering a whole new world." Tiese giggled, her eyes wandering over the numerous flowers and plants.

Eugeo nodded, following Tiese's gaze "The gardeners here do an amazing job, it's always flawless..." He said.

Tiese hummed, and silence fell upon the two.

Eugeo felt as if it was a comfortable silence, where he could appreciate the fact that he was getting along nicely with his... _fiancé_. So far, she had given the impression of someone shy, but once she came out of her shell, she was very pleasant. Her voice was soothing and gentle, Eugeo knew he'd get used to her voice, after all, next spring they will be married...

"I have a friend who also enjoys Duren's gardens, her name is Ronye," Tiese said, breaking the silence, "She is very kind and sweet to me... even though she is just a slave."

Eugeo noticed how her cheeks were tinged red, it was unmistakable.

"You are close to her then?" Eugeo replied, a small smile on his face.

"W-well, we're the same age and I don't have any siblings... we became the best of friends very quickly." She stuttered, the colour on her cheeks only intensified.

Eugeo didn't question it any further and gave her another smile. He was about to ask if lady Sortiliena didn't object to royalty being friends with the servants, but someone approached them before he got the chance.

"Eugeo, I am sorry to interrupt, but I would like to speak with you privately." It was Fanatio. She was currently out of armour, and if Eugeo looked hard enough, she seemed to be wearing some makeup as well.

It was unusual for her to approach him when not in a swordcraft lesson, though it wasn't against any rules.

"Oh, uhm, of course," Eugeo turned to Tiese, "I will just be a minute, please excuse me."

Fanatio smiled at him and bowed towards Tiese slightly. 

"This will only take a minute, I apologise in advance for keeping you waiting, princess Tiese." She said, Tiese nodded quickly as a reply.

Fanatio started walking in the opposite direction, entering the main gardens, Eugeo followed close behind. He was obviously curious as to why Fanatio wanted to speak with him, especially in private.

Eventually, she stopped walking once they reached a large flower patch, it was surrounded with hedges, making the inside invisible when looking from the outside. Fanatio took a glance around, then turned to face Eugeo.

"I apologise for my tardiness, but right now I need to speak to you as a friend and not as a royal guard," She said, "Yesterday, I was one of the knights sent to infiltrate Mr Kirigaya's residence."

Eugeo stiffened slightly, and by instinct took a look around as well.

"What did you have to do?" He asked, voice leaking with desperation.

Fanatio took a quick breath, "I was able to pardon him, since bringing him to the dungeon would make it possible for him to see you here, in all your... _princey_ - _ness_. That would just reveal to him that you are, in fact, royalty. That was against Quinella's orders, and too much of a risk."

Eugeo nodded, a feeling of relief washed over him. Kirito was okay, _for now_ , even he knew that Kirito was still on thin ice because of him.

"That's good. Fanatio... I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done what I did but..." He said, "I can't live like... _this,_ anymore." Eugeo waved his hands around himself, an attempt to show Fanatio that he was tired of wearing these fancy outfits, and living by a strict set of rules all the time.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I came to find you... a servant, Suguha, came to talk to me. She wanted you to know that she has been re-stationed on the other side of the palace..." She said, "But also, she approached me because she believed you trusted me and wanted me to help you with this rule-breaking situation you've got yourself into..." She began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You know how glad I was to hear from her that you trusted me so much?"

"Suguha... did all that? Thank the heavens..." Eugeo breathed, "Of course I trust you Fanatio, after Suguha you're the only person around here who's treated me like a normal human."

Fanatio gave him a warm smile, her gaze felt strangely motherly and it made a tender feeling bloom in Eugeo's chest.

"I hate seeing you suffer Eugeo, you're so different compared to your sisters... They've always been satisfied with living in the palace, yet _you_ never seemed to get used to it." Fanatio murmured, holding her chin in her hand.

"I try not to complain much... anyway, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Eugeo replied. He felt as if time was quickly running out, the two could get caught being together and Fanatio might get in trouble.

"Right, right... I was talking to Alice earlier, don't get mad but I had to tell her what was happening since Quinella hadn't told either her or Selka yet. I had to tell her about Mr Kirigaya too..." She started, "Luckily, that seemed to play in your favour."

"What do you mean?" Eugeo replied he watched as Fanatio gave him a gentle smile.

"Tonight, just after everyone retreats to their chambers," She paused, "Meet me and Alice here at this flower patch. We need to be careful with what we say when people are around."

And with that, they parted ways. Eugeo returning to Tiese with a million questions going through his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to keep reminding myself that it's not the end of the world if I make one spelling mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happen finally!!! Don't worry, we'll get a lot more Eugeo and Kirito time now :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The palace was silent as Eugeo lay still on his bed. He was waiting for the right time to leave and go to the meeting point Fanatio had told him to go to.

He was nervous, to say the very least, about what Fanatio and Alice had in store for him. It was regarding recent events too, with Kirito... This could be some kind of set up.

However, Eugeo doubted that very much. Fanatio had been very kind to him, and Alice was his sister. He hated to play favourites in this, but Alice seems to be a lot more supportive to Eugeo than Selka was. Alice was always taking his side in arguments, and trying to see his view on things... He truly does thank Alice for all the things she's done- even though she doesn't know she's had an impact.

Eugeo forced his eyes open, he couldn't afford to accidentally fall asleep right now- especially with all these questions whirling around his head. He let his eyes drift slowly around the room, taking in the faint shadows that were cast from a single candle. He listened intently for any movement outside his door. Luckily for him, Quinella was 'kind' enough not to completely lock Eugeo in his chambers. He was still allowed to wander the palace grounds- but only with permission. Though he doubts Quinella expected him to go walking around at night...

After waiting a few more minutes, and checking multiple times that there was no sound out in the hallway- Eugeo pushed himself off the bed. 

He scrambled around quietly, pulling on a pair of socks and wrapping himself in a cloak. His chambers were cold, so that must mean the gardens were even colder... this was the only time he was thankful for having such a thick, ugly cloak.

He took a few weary steps towards the door, his heart picking up in pace as he realised what he was doing. Quinella was not going to take this lightly if she found out- Eugeo sneaking out of his chambers in the depths of the night will surely raise suspicion. It would probably be the same for Alice, if she was caught sneaking out she'd have a similar fate- though considering certain, recent events, Eugeo's punishment would be worse.

He took a deep breath and reached a shaky hand towards the handle. Once skin hit cold metal, he twisted the knob and began his journey through the hallways.

His footsteps were muffled by the carpet on the floor, though the silence made it seem as if they were louder than they really were, creating an obnoxious sound. His breathing was as equally loud- though all this remained an illusion to Eugeo alone.

Taking a right, he began to descend the flight of stairs which lead straight to the garden's entrance. At the end of the hallway was a small, simple door- probably the most natural-looking thing in this whole palace- and beyond it was the place he would get all of his answers.

-

Eugeo was sat alone on one of the benches, it was pushed up against one of the many hedgerows, making it unseen to people unless they entered the small flower patch.

He was beginning to have doubts, that this could all be some kind of trap. Fanatio is a royal guard, after all, she serves the queen, not the prince. Why would she risk her duty as a guard to help him? And of Alice? Is she truly on his side or was everything she had done for him a trick?

He didn't know what to think, and the longer he sat here getting cold, the longer he had time to worry.

There was the sound of footsteps rushing past behind the hedgerow Eugeo was sat by- snapping him out of his thoughts so he could focus on the sound. 

It didn't sound like someone was running in armour, the footsteps were soft. Was it Fanatio or Alice? 

Eugeo didn't know what to think, and instead of making him a possible target of getting caught, he stood up and went to the far end of the stone bench. He let himself crouch down, hiding behind one of the armrests. He kept his eyes on both entrances of the flower patch, his breath becoming slow and steady so he could concentrate.

It's better safe than sorry.

But, when he heard the sound of his name being called out, that worry was lifted quickly. A soft voice, one that Eugeo would never forget in his whole lifetime- Alice.

He rose from his position, just as Alice poked her head around the corner.

"Alice... I didn't think anyone was coming." Eugeo said, walking over to her. 

Alice smiled and pulled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, as if she was afraid he might disappear.

"I thought _you'd_ be the one who wouldn't show up." She replied, her voice gentle.

Eugeo felt that familiar tender feeling he got when shown affection from his family- it was such a strange feeling, yet Eugeo knew that without it he wouldn't know who he truly held close to his heart. Alice was, and always will be, his sister. His best friend.

Another voice chimed in from the other side of the flower patch, it startled Eugeo slightly, but he relaxed once laying eyes on Fanatio.

"No group hug then?" She laughed, walking towards the two siblings.

Eugeo looked up at her, and offered a wide grin, he knew she could be trusted. Fanatio would never hurt someone intentionally, even if that meant going against Quinella's orders.

Alice looked between Eugeo and Fanatio for a second, before pulling them both towards her- almost as if she took Fanatio's joke too seriously- and enveloped us in a group hug.

The cold of the air suddenly seemed nonexistent.

\- 

"I'm guessing you want to know why we asked you to come here, Eugeo," Alice said, "Before we reveal anything, I want you to know that you can trust us. We're on your side."

Eugeo nodded, while Alice was his sister there was still the chance of betrayal. Though he didn't want to think about that- he _wanted_ to trust both her and Fanatio. He was still very confused what all this was about- they were on his side... but for what?

"I trust you. Both of you," Eugeo replied, "What is it?"

Alice and Fanatio gave each other wary glances, as though they were debating whether this was a good idea, before nodding. Fanatio spoke first.

"I think... you should leave."

Eugeo stood rigid- he wasn't entirely sure what she was suggesting, but he knew that it was against Quinella's orders nonetheless. 

_Leaving... the palace?  
_

"I don't understand... Leave?" He asked. Alice took a step closer to him, Eugeo didn't know if it was an illusion from the moonlight, but she looked as if she was about to cry _._

"She means... running away. From the palace, from everyone here." Alice said, her voice began to waver, and Fanatio went to comfort her.

Eugeo let his thoughts run wild- he never thought Alice of all people would be the person to tell him to run away, to escape the palace and everything to do with being a prince. It was almost too good to be true, he had doubts. That this would never work. Currently, he's supposed to be locked away in his chambers until he's ready to marry Tiese- but even now he is going against those rules laid out for him.

He never used to be like this, he was an obedient prince who loved his queen. He was living a life of luxury and had everything he could ever want.

_Not everything..._

"But that means going against lady Quinella- Alice I don't know if I can do that..." Eugeo replied. The wind seemed to pick up when he said that, the cool air stinging his cheek, almost like the world was trying to slap some sense into him. He could do it, he _knew_ he could. In fact, he's already gone against Quinella many times... it just felt too much like a dream.

He was expecting to wake up in his bed any minute now- but he couldn't even convince himself this was a dream. Alice's tears were real, Fanatio risking possibly her own _life_ to help him was real...

Alice pulled him out of his thoughts by placing her hands on his shoulders, there was a serious expression on her face, yet the redness around her eyes was obvious.

"Eugeo, you don't even call Quinella 'mother'. I think that's evidence enough that you aren't as close to her as you used to be," She paused, looking everywhere except his eyes, "I hate to say it, but I don't think she'd miss you... Not as a son at least..."

Even though her words spoke true, Eugeo felt as if his heart was just stabbed.

Quinella was his mother, she raised him. Of course, she had become worse as the years went by with all these rules, she was letting things get out of hand, she was greedy. 

But he had loved her.

_Once_.

She used to be so kind to him, he was proud to call her his mother... but people change, even if they _are_ your parents. Quinella didn't change for the better, instead, she became toxic and manipulative. Eugeo realises now that none of what he did was his fault- he was just living...

Yet...

"...How would I even be able to leave?" Eugeo mumbled, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I'm supposed to be locked away until May- until the wedding."

There was a brief moment of silence before Fanatio looked up at the palace. Eugeo knew she had a plan in mind, but God knows if it'll actually work. Quinella has a sixth sense for these kinds of things...

"Quinella is holding another masquerade this week, that will be our chance..." She said.

"Do you have a plan?" Eugeo asked.

He's decided to accept that this will be the best course of action- despite how much it will hurt to leave his sisters here... this is what he's always wanted.

To live a free life, with no rules or complications, to study what he wants. Right now, everything has been going downhill. Quinella has been ripping away every last bit of freedom he's had, turning him into a vessel she can fill with lies and doubts.

He can't let that happen, and he will do everything he can to save the last bit of individualism he has left. And once he gets stronger, he'll return to save his sisters... and possibly end Quinella's reign as queen once and for all.

However...

There are many secrets he has yet to discover and understand. What was it about him that made him so worthy of being hidden? Why was he not treated the same way Alice and Selka were? What was it that made _him_ so different?

"Alice and I did talk through a plan, but we don't know how successful it would be," Fanatio began, "It involves having to make a big distraction, and whisking you away with enough time to get out of here..."

Alice shifted on her feet, "We have to properly figure out what kind of distraction would get Quinella to have a look as well... it would be great if Selka were there to cast some kind of spell."

"Does... Does Selka know?" Eugeo asked, a worried expression showing on his face.

He could tell by the way Alice looked at him that Selka didn't agree with what was going on.

"She knows about your elf friend... Let's just say she isn't very happy about it," Alice smiled, " _But_ , I'm sure I can convince her. We're family after all, and I know she wouldn't just leave you in the dark during all this."

Eugeo nodded.

He had an inkling that Alice would be successful with persuading Selka, but Selka doesn't seem to happy about this whole situation.

By what Eugeo has heard, Selka isn't glad to hear about Kirito the most. Eugeo doesn't understand why people get so upset about elves, and he doesn't think he ever will. Elves are wondrous beings, and humans could work with them in harmony if everyone tried hard enough.

Fanatio moved a bit closer to Eugeo and began to take something off her neck.

"Eugeo, I know I haven't always been your closest adviser... but I want you to have a fulfilling life," She moved her hands away from her neck, and pulled out a necklace with a purple looking stone on it, "This is a moon opal, I want you to have it... it's always given me good luck, and I'm hoping it does to you too."

Eugeo stared in awe, moon opals contained a bit of magic inside, he had learned about that in his studies. It was a beautiful stone, Eugeo felt guilty for taking it. But he couldn't resist, and as he moved a hand outwards for Fanatio to place it in, he felt himself spark with joy.

He was holding a bit of moon magic in the _palm_ of his hand... A lucky charm from Fanatio, no doubt something she has kept close for a long time.

"I- I... Thank you, Fanatio." Eugeo replied, his grip tightened on the stone ever so slightly- he promised he would treasure this necklace for as long as he had it.

"I'm hoping it'll give us some luck for when we execute our plan... but you need it more than me." Fanatio smiled, Eugeo felt his eyes water. No one had ever cared about him like this before...

It felt nice

-

The next few days flew by- almost too quickly. Eugeo was constantly thinking about the plan Fanatio and Alice had told him about, and today was, in fact, the day when things were going to start happening.

Currently, Eugeo was sat in a dressing room with Alice, just outside the ballroom. Guests had already started arriving, and Eugeo felt his face itching beneath his mask.

"Eugeo! Stop fiddling with that!" Alice exclaimed as she watched him undo and redo his mask strings, over and over.

Eugeo let his arms flop down to his sides, and he looked up with a groan.

"Who makes a mask out of leather and not trim the threads?!" He exclaimed, unconsciously reaching up to itch his face again.

Alice tsked, and walked over towards him. Her dress was dragging uncomfortably across the floor, and Eugeo was worried she'd trip.

"You weren't complaining about this mask the last time you wore it, just deal with it for a couple of hours, okay?" She whispered, bending over Eugeo's chair to adjust his mask. "Plus, it'll be your last time, make sure to enjoy the food while you can..." She added, smiling gently.

Eugeo nodded in reply, wringing his hands together. Alice was acting so nonchalant about all this, she didn't even look worried. Eugeo, on the other hand, felt like he was about to break every law in all five kingdoms!

He probably was, in some way.

This was a big step for him, and people's lives could be in danger- Fanatio's especially.

"Did you talk to Selka?" Eugeo whispered back, even if they were the only ones in the room.

"...I did, she was very reluctant but once I told her about how you were feeling and everything going on with Quinella," She sighed heavily, "She did agree to help. Suguha also managed to find a way to help, she said she's going to start burning food in the kitchen, bless her."

Eugeo couldn't help but laugh- Suguha was always doing crazy things. He was also grateful for her and swore that after everything was over, he'd get her out of the palace and to a place she wanted to be.

It was also good to hear that Selka was willing to help- Eugeo knew she didn't agree with what they were doing, but they _were_ family. And Eugeo knew Selka loved both Alice and himself.

There was a quick knock at the door, bringing Eugeo back to reality, and he adjusted the uncomfortable outfit he was wearing.

"Come on you two, mother's waiting!" Selka's voice called through the door.

Eugeo was glad to hear her voice- it could be the last time he hears it, after all.

-

They had set a time for when they would begin their plan. Eugeo looked up at the large clock on the wall, they didn't have long.

Eugeo sat on one of the thrones at the end of the room, nervously tapping his foot against the carpet. He wasn't told what kind of distraction it would be, only that it was going to be some kind of dark magic spell.

"Lord Eugeo! It's good to see you again!" A voice called to his right. Eugeo looked over and saw a familiar shade of red hair, it was Tiese.

Eugeo grimaced slightly- his name wasn't supposed to be said so loud...

Why did he even care?

"Ah, princess Tiese, long time no see." Eugeo rose from his seat and offered a hand to Tiese, "How are you doing?" 

Tiese took the offered hand carefully, almost as if she was handling fragile glass.

"I have been well, I pray you have been the same." She replied. There was an odd look in her eyes that Eugeo couldn't decipher. "For some reason, I feel like this will be our last meeting for a while..."

Her words were worrying, how could they speak such truth?

Eugeo hesitated slightly but had to remind himself to stay calm. They didn't have long before the plan was going to start, and he had to get rid of Tiese before anything happened.

"Our next meeting will likely be for another dinner, Tiese," Eugeo answered.

He was struggling to think of a way to get her to go.

"Yes you're right, I am just being hysterical." She laughed and placed a hand on her cheek sheepishly. "Would you like to have a dance?" She then asked.

Eugeo looked up at the clock again, there was no time to accept a dance right now. Why was she even acting like this? Isn't she supposed to be shy?

It was then that Eugeo noticed they were serving alcoholic drinks near the buffet table.

_Ah_...

"While I would usually accept, I believe you would not like to dance with me at this moment," Eugeo began, his voice feigning false confidence, "Lady Sortiliena told me that I must treat you with the utmost respect, and as of now she is giving me a stare across the ballroom."

It was a lie, of course, Eugeo had no idea where Lady Sortiliena was.

"Oh, I see. Well, I apologise, I hope to see you again soon Lord Eugeo..." Tiese said, a small grin appearing on her face.

Eugeo simply waved her off and released a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding.

Eugeo looked up at the clock once more, the sight made his breath hitch. Both of the clock hands rested on the number eleven, this is the time they had decided was best to start wreaking havoc.

Any second now, Eugeo was expecting something big to happen. 

He noticed a plume of smoke leave the kitchen door- the work of Suguha most likely- and one of the servants burst out.

"There's a fire!" Eugeo heard her say. She turned to one of the guards and said something to him, before running back inside.

The guard she had spoken to straightened up, and with a loud voice, shouted across the ballroom.

"Attention everyone! There is a fire! Please make your way to the meeting point outside!" He repeated the order several times, and people started to evacuate the ballroom.

Eugeo tried to contain his smile and looked to his left. Lady Quinella hadn't moved from her seat, but there was an obvious irritated expression on her face.

Quinella noticed Eugeo looking at her, and she just seemed to scowl further.

"Bercouli, dear, will you go sort that out? It's a very embarrassing situation to witness right now." She said, waving a hand towards the direction of the kitchens.

Eugeo frowned slightly, watching as Bercouli left at Quinella's command. He needed _Quinella_ gone, not Bercouli! Though Eugeo must admit, Suguha did an amazing job at causing a distraction, all that was left now was Selka's.

There were a few minutes of nothing, the smoke seemed to stop leaving the kitchen in thick plumes, and he was worried Suguha's effort had gone to waste.

However, his mind changed when he heard a loud thump come from outside. It wasn't something small, that's for sure, it made the walls of the palace shake sending vibrations up Eugeo's legs.

Whatever Selka had just done was perfect.

Eugeo thanked Selka a million times over in his head, regretting all the times he had doubted her skills in dark magic. While he would never agree with the practice, on this day a spell from dark magic may very well have just saved his life.

"What the-" Quinella began, but was interrupted by a guttural screech shredding through the palace walls. Both Eugeo and Quinella bought hands up and over their ears. "Where are Alice and Selka?" She suddenly yelled, ripping off her masquerade mask.

Eugeo looked around, pretending to look as if he was searching for them- when in reality he knew Alice was not far from here, and Selka was on the roof so people wouldn't see her casting spells.

"Eugeo, go find you sisters- now! I need to go and see what's going on out there-" Once again she was cut off by another ear-splitting screech.

Eugeo nodded and bowed slightly- only he knew that it would be the last time he would be able to do that, it left a strangely bittersweet feeling in his chest.

Quinella, gave him one last look, before nodding back at him and leaving the ballroom. It would only be a matter of time before Quinella destroyed the creature Selka had summoned- he had to get to Alice.

Once Eugeo could no longer see Quinella, he started moving towards the dressing room he was in earlier. The plan was to meet Alice by sneaking out the window- luckily this was on the ground floor so Eugeo didn't need to worry about scaling any buildings.

He flung the door open, taking a glance around, and once certain there was no one around, went towards the window. He pushed the glass panes and pulled the latch, heaving the large window open.

The wind almost slammed the window shut onto Eugeo's fingers, but he was quick enough to avoid making any noise or injuring himself and held the window more securely.

He gave one last look around the room, knowing this would be the last time he sees it, and took a deep breath.

"Come on Eugeo!" A voice called from below- it was Alice. She was holding a bag full of things and was even armed with her sword.

Eugeo quickly vaulted the window, ankles stinging once he made contact with the ground, the window shut with a crash now that Eugeo was no longer there to support it.

Eugeo looked over to Alice, and she pushed the bag of things into his chest.

"Stop stalling, and let's _go_!" She exclaimed grabbing hold of Eugeo's arm to pull him along.

Eugeo followed obediently, letting Alice pull him along. The feeling was nostalgic and he allowed himself these last few moments with Alice while they would last. 

Eugeo almost slipped over, but Alice managed to keep him off the ground as she rushed him faster to the end of the path. The back entrance was currently deserted because everyone had rushed over to the main entrance to find out what was going on.

"What did Selka end up summoning?!" Eugeo asked, just as another screech was heard. He looked behind him at the palace, an odd shade of purple seemed to cover the whole area.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life, but it seems like some kind of replica of a dragon," Alice replied. She had to pull Eugeo a little harder to get him to keep moving.

Eugeo tried to look back again, but Alice gave him a harsh glare. She was adamant on getting him out of here, and if they got caught and had just done all of this for no reason Eugeo would be the one in the most trouble.

The pair carried on sprinting until they finally made it to the stables. Rose was already wearing her riding gear, and Eugeo couldn't help but smile at his horse companion.

"Hurry and get on her, Quinella has probably discovered it was dark magic by now..." Alice ordered, and Eugeo started pulling himself up onto Rose.

Eugeo gave her a comforting pat on the neck, he was surprised the fake dragon hadn't spooked her. Alice then attached some extra gear to the saddle and walked over to face Eugeo again.

"Alice... Will you and Selka be okay?" Eugeo asked, noticing how the purple smoke had started to dissipate.

"You worry about yourself okay? Go to your elf friend and tell him everything, tell him you're the prince and get him to leave with you," She took a breath, and tears began welling in the corners of her eyes, "Escape all the way to Xadia if you have to, just promise me you'll stay safe."

Eugeo felt his own eyes grow wet, and reached out a hand for Alice, she held onto it tightly and bought it up to her forehead.

"Eugeo... I'll miss you a lot, but I promise we'll see each other again." She whispered, her voice wavered.

Eugeo couldn't hold in his emotions anymore, he let the tears burst free, like water from a dam, big fat tears ran down his cheeks and he let out a muffled wail "I- I'll miss you too..."

The two shared one last glance before Eugeo ordered his horse to rush out the gates. 

He looked up at the night sky, letting the tears roll down his cheeks freely.

_Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! Writers' block...

He didn't know why he was hesitating. Eugeo was under a time limit, after all, it wouldn't be long until Quinella noticed he was gone.

Though he doesn't doubt that Alice and Selka would find some kind of way to distract her...

After Eugeo had hidden his horse in the bushes, he began to approach the door to Kirito's house. He walked slowly, the sound of his boots sinking into the mud was the only proof that any of this was real.

Clouds of condensation formed in front of him as he breathed- he didn't realise how cold it had gotten tonight.

The warm glow that came from Kirito's windows was beautiful, it gave off a completely different atmosphere than the palace. It was welcoming, and Eugeo was sure Kirito wouldn't hesitate to invite him in...

Yet, he stood unmoving in front of the door, hand half raised.

Would Kirito _really_ let him in? It's not like Eugeo and Kirito were the best of friends, they'd only met a few times. Eugeo just showing up at Kiritos' house and asking him to do something on such a grand level, letting Kirito know Eugeo was the prince and was on the run...

And there's also the issue that Kirito might treat him differently _because_ he's the prince- Eugeo silently begs that it won't happen.

The more he pondered, the more he worried. Even though Alice and Selka had helped him get this far, he was contemplating returning to the palace- just because it was a familiar area. Because at the palace he didn't have to worry about questions going unanswered like this, he was so used to just being told what to do and what will happen- right now, he didn't know what to do.

Eugeo let out a sigh, he knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't go back. He wouldn't anyway, too much had happened for him to return home and live a life he didn't want. If he wanted a change, he had to suck it up and knock on Kirito's door!

After a few more seconds of encouraging himself, he forced his hand to move- knocking on the door a little harder than expected. The force of the action against his knuckles made Eugeo realise that this was actually happening- it wasn't a dream at all.

Eugeo could hear his heart beating in his head, the adrenaline from before still coursing through him. He knew this would be the beginning of the life he truly wanted, it all starts here...

The handle moved slightly, Eugeo taking a small step back on instinct, and the door opened a crack. Golden light poured out of the gap and was quickly shrouded by a shadow, Eugeo forced himself to look at the figure he had been waiting to see.

Eugeo was met by a nervous-looking Kirito, his bangs ever so slightly covering his eyes. There was an anxious pause as Eugeo pulled down the hood of his cloak- he had discarded his masquerade mask a while ago.

As if a switch had been flicked, Kirito broke out into a cheesy grin, a look of realisation crossing his features. The action was so effortless, yet Eugeo was still shocked that this smile was actually aimed at him.

"Eugeo! What brings you here so late?" Kirito asked, pushing the door open a little further.

Eugeo quickly walked in, gently pushing Kirito to the side, and leant on the door behind himself. A glance at Kirito showed how Eugeo had clearly surprised him.

"Sorry, Kirito... something happened and I need your help," Eugeo said, his words coming out a little scrambled. "Please trust me for a few minutes?"

The look of surprise was swept off Kirito's face and was quickly replaced by one more serious. He nodded and led Eugeo over to the fireplace- Eugeo hadn't noticed he had been shivering.

As Eugeo sat down, he saw Kirito's gaze wandering over- presumably- his outfit. Eugeo didn't have any time to change clothes before this and was still wearing the fancy ones he was told to wear at the masquerade earlier. Eugeo wouldn't be able to lie about the fact he wasn't royalty if he was wearing this- he had to be honest with Kirito from now on.

"This is something I regret keeping from you, but I want you to know that you're the only one I can trust in this city right now," Eugeo started, taking another breath. It was true that Kirito was the only person he could trust in this city, despite not knowing much about him, Alice and Selka were obviously trusted too, but with Kirito this trust he held towards him felt a little different.

"Does it have something to do with why you're dressed like that?" Kirito said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Eugeo was grateful that Kirito didn't seem to be taking anything negatively right now, it was reassuring. Kirito seemed to be good at alleviating any stress when it came to serious conversations.

"I guess you could say that..." Eugeo smiled back, "You've probably guessed by now, but I'm actually the prince of Katolis. Quinella's first son..." He looked away from Kiritos' gaze, silently praying that admitting he was the prince straight away was better than stalling. 

There was a beat of silence- Eugeo began overthinking things and was worried Kirito might start treating him differently. If Kirito did that, he doesn't know where else he could go, he didn't want to leave him...

"You mean... you're the _prince_ prince? The _crown_ prince? The one Quinella has been keeping a secret all these years?" Kirito exclaimed, his jaw dropping comedically.

Eugeo gave a sheepish nod, a nervous smile aimed towards Kirito. It was hard to meet the elf's eyes, as they were so full of excitement... 

"Well, I'll be damned, you're not what I expected," Kirito started, a smirk playing at his lips, "I thought you'd be more muscular..." 

It was Eugeo's turn to act shocked, and he let himself throw the nearest thing towards Kirito's face. Luckily for Kirito, it was only a cushion...

"Thanks, Kirito, you're _real_ funny," Eugeo sighed, though he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Someone who would treat him differently wouldn't crack a joke straight away- they'd probably bow or start pampering him... but Kirito...

"So, you in trouble or something, my _prince_?" Kirito teased, his smirk growing wider by the second.

Eugeo flashed him a look, the smirk falling from Kirito's face as soon as it came. Silence enveloped the two for a short while, Kirito's expression becoming mildly concerned.

"...I ran away," Eugeo said, gazing into the flames in front of him. "Quinella, she... I couldn't handle her anymore."

"So why did you come here? What can I help with?" Kirito asked, scooching a little closer to Eugeo.

"...I want you to come with me," Eugeo started, "I need to go to Xadia."

Silence returned yet again, the weight of Eugeo's request floating heavily in the air.

"I-" Kirito was interrupted by a heavy knocking on the door.

Eugeo froze, his blood running cold. Have the royal guards found him already? If it was a royal guard, both Kirito and himself would be in big trouble. 

Kirito seemed to notice the state of panic Eugeo was in, pulling him up from his sitting position, and quickly led him to the closed-off bedroom area.

"Stay in here... I'll see who's at the door, don't come out unless I tell you," Kirito said, pushing Eugeo all the way into the corner, almost making him bump into a small table. Eugeo just nodded as a reply, and the two shared a brief moment of eye contact before Kirito left.

For some reason, the look Kirito had in his eyes seemed to be telling Eugeo something else... if only Eugeo knew what it meant.

Eugeo took a quick look around the closed-off room- and walked over to the opposite corner. He'd be able to listen in on the conversation easier from here. The sound of Kirito unlatching the door, the hinges creaking, made Eugeo hold his breath.

He clenched his fists, preparing himself to hear the voice of one of the royal guards- but nothing came.

Instead, he heard a soft gasp and a few words spoken between what must be Kirito and this mysterious guest.

"Took you a long time to open the door, man! You know it's risky for me to visit." Said the mystery voice.

"Sorry Klein, I was busy... anyway what brings you here?" Kirito replied.

Eugeo took note of the new persons' name- Klein. He wasn't a royal guard, so Eugeo relaxed a little. He noticed he still had his small bag of supplies and decided to start changing clothes while Kirito and the man spoke.

"We need you at the refuge, we got a letter from her again." Klein said, "She's bringing Yui."

Eugeo took note of the way Kirito hesitated to speak, as he started to button up his shirt. Wasn't Yui the name of the princess in Del Bar? Eugeo just thought of it as a coincidence.

"Asuna's at the refuge? Why?" Kirito said.

Eugeo almost tripped from overhearing the name and had to stop himself from making any noise as he was pulling a sock on.

_Okay, I don't think it's a coincidence anymore!_

That was definitely the name Asuna. Asuna, one of the queens of Del Bar, and her quarter-elf, hybrid daughter, Yui.

Why were they at a refuge? Did the citizens of Del Bar turn against them? Eugeo doubted that would happen, but now he was just curious.

After Eugeo finished dressing, he bought it upon himself to leave the bedroom- now looking less like royalty. He doubts this Klein person would attack him, so it was probably safe to come out.

He pushed the curtain aside, revealing himself to Kirito and the man named Klein.

Klein immediately shot back, seemingly terrified of Eugeo's sudden appearance, and ended up banging into a bookshelf. A candle was dangerously close to falling off the ledge...

"K-Kirito?! Do you see this guy too? Who the hell is he?" Klein shouted, pushing himself further into the bookshelf. His face was contorted into a scowl, but the trembling of his lips revealed he was nervous.

Was he afraid of Eugeo?

The candle which was near Klein was getting closer to the edge as he moved around more. If Klein kept squirming he'd end up setting alight to the whole house.

Eugeo lifted both of his hands, showing that he didn't mean any harm.

Kirito interrupted the moment with a sigh.

"I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom? You're very bad at listening to orders..." Kirito smiled, and made his way over to Klein, "Klein, it's okay, he's safe."

Eugeo watched as Kirito pulled Klein upwards- it was then that Eugeo noticed the pointy ears poking out of the side of this strangers head. Klein was clearly not a human then- not with those ears!

"But he's a human- from Katolis too, where hatred is practically taught towards the elves!" Klein rambled, glaring towards Eugeo.

Do the elves really believe the citizens of Katolis hate their race that much? Though he believes Klein does have a point- the schools around here teach children that the elves are bad... Eugeo doesn't know how to feel about that. Quinella must have done a lot of things during her reign that Eugeo hasn't noticed, god knows what else she's done to the citizens to make them hate the elves.

"I'm sorry, but I don't actually-" Eugeo was interrupted by Kirito.

"He's not human, he's half-elf like me," Kirito said, giving Eugeo a look. "He's safe."

Eugeo knew that he'd have to play along with this lie if he wanted to remain friendly with this stranger- and right now he was still under a time limit, the royal guards could be on their way at this very moment. Eugeo had no time for doubts.

Plus... this was probably the best route to take. If he was entering Xadia, he'd have to be in some kind of disguise, pretending to be a half-elf was the most beneficial thing they could do right now.

"A half-elf? Well, why didn't you say so!" Klein smiled and ran up to Eugeo eagerly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Klein! I'm a pure-blooded elf! Are you Kirito's friend? Why don't you have pointy ears? Or horns? Are your markings hidden? Sorry, that's so rude! What primal source are you connected to?"

Eugeo was getting flustered by the number of questions this guy asked, he didn't know what to say. Just a minute ago, he was getting the stink eye from him!

Kirito thankfully relieved Eugeo of the pressure and moved Klein back.

"This is Eugeo, he still hasn't discovered what source he's connected to, that's why he came to me," Kirito said, resting a hand on Eugeo's shoulder. He spoke so nonchalantly, it was like he wasn't telling any lies. Eugeo brought it upon himself to simply nod along, and held out a hand for Klein to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Klein!" Eugeo said.

After everyone had calmed down a bit, the conversation between Kirito and Klein earlier had started up again.

"I was sent by her, specifically, to get you. She hasn't arrived at the refuge yet," Klein began, "She didn't mention anything about why she was coming too..."

"And she's bringing Yui? Isn't that dangerous?" Kirito replied.

Eugeo watched the fire in front of him, as he sat awkwardly between both Klein and Kirito. He doesn't know if he should be listening in to what they're saying, but he doesn't exactly have anywhere to go right now. And he still needs Kirito's answer.

"I don't know what's going on man... Sinon is remaining in the kingdom too, usually they both come when they visit." Klein sighed. "Maybe the royal court isn't able to cover them while they're away..."

Eugeo didn't want to interrupt, but he felt like he had an inkling on what this could be about.

Eugeo was never big on politics, but he knew Quinella wasn't a fan of the kingdom Del Bar. All because their princess was part elf, Quinella hated the idea of someone like that ruling one of the _human_ kingdoms. Eugeo felt like this had something to do with her... if only Alice was here, she'd know...

"This must be serious then..." Kirito mumbled, "Well, we should get going then. If it's important then we should be as quick as possible."

Klein and Kirito stood up promptly, Eugeo looking up at them hesitantly.

"Eugeo, about what you said earlier..." Kirito began, "This is the best chance you can get right now."

Kirito held out his palm, a warm smile on his face. Eugeo felt himself mimicking the action.

The two joined hands, and Eugeo was pulled up by Kirito.

"Thank you, Kirito," Eugeo murmured, their hands still joined.

There was that brief moment of eye contact again- the one with a meaning that Eugeo couldn't decipher.

"Anytime..." 

-

The beginning of the journey was going to be the hardest for Eugeo- at any moment there would be the chance he could get caught. But once Klein told him all about this secret route him and Kirito had been taking all this time, Eugeo's anxiety slowly began to wither.

Kirito and Klein both had their own horses too, so Eugeo was extra relieved he wouldn't have to part with Rose. Though, his horse didn't mind complaining when Eugeo had to make her carry some bags.

"Rose... you're too spoilt! Hold the bag!" Eugeo whined, trying to coax Rose with an apple.

Klein walked up to him, his own horse following close behind.

"She's a beautiful horse, she must know the bags make her look weirdly shaped!" Klein joked.

As if Rose understood him, she let out a snicker, nudging Eugeo on the side of the head.

"Klein... you've just ruined all my chances at trying to get this bag on her..." Eugeo sweat-dropped. He looked up at his horses' eyes, and couldn't help but laugh at her annoyed face. "Yeah... okay Rose, I'll carry it."

After strapping the small bag around his back, he felt Klein give him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Does she understand you or something? Maybe that's something to do with the primal source you're connected to." Klein suggested, a contemplating look on his face.

Eugeo shook his head, "No, I doubt she _truly_ understands, I've just had her since she was little so we've kind of just gotten used to each others body language." He looked up at Rose and let her nuzzle into his hand, "She was my only friend during childhood so I'd spend all my time with her!"

Klein smiled, reaching up and stroking her as well. "That makes sense," He then looked towards his own horse, scowling, "My horse is so mean to me!"

"Hey you two, we should really get going now. Before the sun rises." Kirito called out from beside his horse, Eugeo noticed that he was already packed and ready to leave.

Eugeo and Klein both silently mounted their horses', as Kirito did the same.

Eugeo knew that this was a big step to take- after living in this city his whole life, he'll be abandoning so many things. His sisters wouldn't be there to comfort him anymore, there would be no more chats in the library- he never got to thank Suguha for everything either... 

Eugeo felt his eyes gloss over, rushing to rub at them before any tears escaped. He knew he'd make it up to them all, he was going to make a real difference. This will all be worth it in the end.

"Let's go, Eugeo," Klein said, nodding towards Kirito who had already started moving.

Eugeo nodded in return, and their journey began.


End file.
